


Bury the Truth with Lies

by Giulietta



Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Absence, Aftermath, Alternative Perspective, Ambiguous Relationships, Angels vs. Demons, Anger, Anger Management, Antichrist, Blood and Injury, Boredom, Caught, Cleaning, Cliffhangers, Coma, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Denial, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Discovery, Drunkenness, Eventual Happy Ending, Familiars, Family Dynamics, Fear of Discovery, Friendship/Love, Hiding in Plain Sight, House Cleaning, Injury Recovery, Innocence, Jealousy, Jokes, Killing, Late Night Conversations, Lies, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Near Death, POV Alternating, Pride, Problems, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protectiveness, Realization, Religious Discussion, Returning Home, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Shipping, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Surgery, Vengeance Demon(s), Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Being the lover of the Princess of Hell, Vaggie should've known better than to use stereotypical portrayals of Princesses. When Charlie begged her not to tell a soul about what happened toher, the albino agreed. Now she has to take care of the Hotel until Charlie recovers.[The other title being - When the Princess rests on a Coffin]Unfortunately, absence make the mind wander or was it the heart grow fonder?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Charlie Magne, Niffty & Vaggie
Series: The Path to Self-Redemption [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544917
Comments: 53
Kudos: 125





	1. A Promised Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Vaggie is a trooper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie must cleeeaaannnn
> 
> UPDATE: 11/30

Being the lover of the Princess of Hell, Vaggie should've known better than to use stereotypical portrayals of Princesses. She should've trusted her gut feeling. She should've stopped Charlie from heading out, but how could she have ever known there would be remnant of Exterminators after **the day** has long since passed?

*Creeeaaaak

"H-hey..." Charlie greeted, one eye closed due to the blood dripping somewhere on her head. One of her horns are broken while the other is still intact.

"W-what happened?!" Vaggie croaked, staring at the blonde in horror. Charlie's left arm is missing (amputated) and her clothes are torn. Sadly, the clothes failed to cover the second degree burns, bruises and stab wounds, merely absorbing the blood and dark muck.

"Cherubim..." Charlie muttered, using her pitchfork to push her body forward. Someone must've twisted her right leg like a toy and maybe something happened to the left leg because Charlie's using her wings.

*Drip. Drip. Drip.

"But didn't your father agree the highest they'll send would be the archangels?" Vaggie took a step forward, unsure what to do. Charlie must have gotten into direct range of holy magic, followed by a hive of exterminators.

"H-heaven's fickle that way." Charlie coughed, tightening her grip on the pitchfork as she hovered into the hotel. Not the usual pair of leathery wings, but three pairs of feathery wings. Two of six are limp while one of them got torn. The remaining three are flapping furiously, leaving chunks of feathers and blood on the ground. She scans the room, worried. "Anyone here?"

"Just me, hon." Vaggie comforted, shutting the door in case anyone's following the demon. This is the first time Vaggie is torn between **relief** and **fear** that no one is here but her. She closed the door, staring down at the blood trail and darkening feathers.

"Huh... (Charlie swayed in the air, too tired to think) M-maybe the Divine Council is.... Maybe they're blaming us for Humanity's transgression...?" Charlie's voice has an echo to it, the same tone Lucifer used on his speech to every citizen in Hell. She slowly floats up to climb the stairs, whispering. "I don't know. I don't want to think about it. I need rest..."

"Woah wait a minute!" Vaggie ran up to the tired and injured princess, holding the pitchfork. Charlie's sole eye turned crimson with white iris and slit pupils, but her mouth was a perfectly flat line. Vaggie asked, fearful. "S-shouldn't we tell your mom?"

*Clang!

"Vaggie..." Charlie let's go of her weapon, giving a one-arm hug around Vaggie's neck. Her body is hunched up, trembling with stress. "W-we can't let anyone know. If n-news spread that a-a cherubim entered Hell and attacked m-me, Hell will launch an all-out war... against Heaven. All our efforts of Redemption will go moot. (Charlie whispered.) I...I can't let that happen."

"But Charlie..." Vaggie felt something drip on her hair and down to her back, her rage against Charlie's attackers quelling from the Princess' sorrow.

"Por favor _mi_ _amada_?" ~~Vaggie feels her conviction cracking.~~ Charlie pleaded. "Please help me hide the truth. Everything will get better. I'm sure of it."

"Alright..." Vaggie murmured. The ticking of the clock tuned down wings flapping and blood dripping. The scent of demon blood overcame scorched meat, letting off a sweet drunken smell. "How long will you rest?"

"A month at least. The cherubim used some sort of magic on me.. Recovery will be slow for a while." Charlie leaned on her, body slightly colder than the norm. "I have everything prepared in my diary. You know where that is, don't you?"

"What if someone asks for you?" Vaggie helped the female up the stairs and into their room. Charlie should really be resting now, she's turning colder and paler by the minute. "What if that _bastardo_ visits?"

"Al will take care of him. If I didn't know better, I'd say Al wants to be the only one taunting me." Charlie chuckled, wings dropping dead when the albino decided to carry her bridal style. She looks at her closest friend, confidant and love. "Sorry about the clothes."

Bang!

"I needed a bath, anyways." Vaggie reassured, carrying the sleepy demon into the bathroom. Carefully depositing Charlie onto the tub, Vaggie looked outside at the messy trail. 'Fuck. I need to get this place clean in four hours.'

"Is anything wrong?" Charlie asked, both eyes closed as she used magic to erase her clothes. _She looks worse than ever._ The water's already filling into the tub, letting out hot steam to hide the injuries even further.

"No no. It's fine." Vaggie is not going to panic on her near-death girlfriend because of the mess they made. She can fix this. She can keep Charlie's promise. She can wing this. "Actually. Everything is not fine. I need to clean the place before they come back. I'll text Angel to delay them if need be. Can you handle by yourself, love?

"Of course." Charlie agreed. The blonde is so tired and close-to-sleep that she isn't even opening her mouth to speak. "Good luck."

"I will!" Vaggie rushed out, heading to the entrance with her emergency cleaning equipment. She sweeps the dark bloody feathers and muck into the dust bin, grabbing a mop to remove the liquid residue. She also had to purify the halls. _The tainted feathers excrete a dark essence that lures unknown bug things._ To be extra safe, she sent Angel a text to come back around **8 PM** instead of **6 PM**. 'Just to be safe.'

"Let's get this over with." Vaggie muttered to herself, grabbing the chemicals Niffty kept in the closet room. Back in the lobby, Vaggie placed the buckets of water and cleaning products down.

'Gotta let the scent out.' Opening the door and let the distinct scent out, Vaggie splashed water on the stains first and mopped the first layer of blood. She then splashed acid (the one Angel bought while watching the shopping channel) onto the floor, aware the wooden boards aren't exactly wood. _The guy said it can rinse away all types of stains._ She pulls out her phone, activating her ultraviolet rays for any trace. 'The guy gets to live.'

'But it's not good enough.' With the scent still lingering despite the open door, Vaggie splashes water and mild soap, moping the area for the third time. She's really happy of her decision for being firm about the **no carpet rule on entrances and stair areas**. Now the only problem would be the carpet on their area and the scent.

"A minute to six.." Vaggie told to herself, spraying the air for everything to blend. It's the fourth hour and the area still feels ominous. _Damn it!_ She has to ensure everything is normal. It's time like these she regret sleeping while Charlie and Alastor talked about living arrangements. Rushing to her floor, Vaggie almost forgot to change the carpet and place it's twin brother. She can let the carpet soak in her bedroom's spare room, that would hide suspicion.

*Tic toc tic

"Fuck him." Vaggie cursed, keeping her phone after seeing a picture of Angel showing a selfie. Of course the guy's going to do the opposite! She should've used Charlie's phone for this. Angel always did have a soft spot for the girl.

"Charlie?" Vaggie hoped for the best that the faint miasma will disappear and no one will notice anything is off with the slightly clean area. To remove suspicion after realizing the area felt too clean, she cleaned the entire lobby, stairway and five floors to confuse them. The five floors aren't well-done, but the lobby and the stairs are.

"..." Charlie didn't respond, lying on their bed with her round blush spots more pink than red. The princess tucked herself in bed, unable to return to her normal form judging with the horns and feathers on the bed.

'My poor baby.' Vaggie walked towards the blonde, tucking a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear. Charlie finished taking a bath recently, her hair freshly blown with wind magic. Vaggie hoped Charlie didn't have a difficult time walking towards the bed. Lifting the blanket, Vaggie grimaced. 'It's not clotting.'

"Where did I place them?" Vaggie got off the bed, searching for her medkit and bandages. Charlie only wore a nightgown and the gravity of the wounds caused several splotches of red to form on the perfect white gown. She wouldn't even be surprised if Charlie forgot to wear a pantie.

"There we go." Vaggie used a chair to grab a hidden box inside an upper cabinet, jumping down and heading back to her friend. This isn't the first time she bandaged or treated someone before, but this was Charlie! Not only the love of her life, but also a winged demon. She has to start work pronto. Once she hears the door open, she has to leave Charlie until every single one of those peeps get to sleep. She glanced back at the door and kicked it closed. There. Right in front of her face, _the bloody pentagram with added runes circling around it_ , is Charlie using her bloody nails to etch a high-leveled spell. She doesn't know what but it's to keep the room guarded. The seal is also recent and really epic to stare at. It's even faintly glowing. 'Charlie's blood glows?'

"Fuck me." Vaggie dropped the medkit on the floor, grabbing holy water and opening the door to neutralize the infected ground. She should have known better than to think the miasma as blood smoke. The albino sprays holy water like a perfume, watching the miasma fade. Good! This is very good. It looks brand new which she'll worry later. Right now, she has to change her clothes. Vaggie eyed the grandfather clock before running up the stairs. 

'Don't panic. Don't you dare panic!' Vaggie warned herself, carrying the heavy burden of her sweet girlfriend. _One wrong move and Hell will fuck Heaven over or vice versa_. This is not a drill. Thank god there hasn't been any permanent patient other than Angel. The recent ones gave up too quickly or got bribed or whatever. Vaggie reached their room, opening the door. Pitch darkness.

"I'm back." Vaggie called out, entering it willingly despite a hundred plus tiny baby hands gripping her everywhere. She took two step forward before suddenly losing all six senses. Another step caused her to nearly black out but she knew the drill. _Don't show fear nor pride._ She only had to take one more step.

"Ha..." Vaggie fell to her knees when gravity returned to her, taking several seconds basking the return of everything before standing up. She's in her bedroom shared with Charlie. If she did any step wrong, she would have ended up outside the Hotel. **Act with precaution but with an empty mind.** Charlie really doesn't want her parents to come in. Actually, no one would be able to enter with that sort of treatment. Vaggie just got lucky she wasn't thinking of anyone at that moment. Vaggie turned around to grab the dropped holy water container and closed the door.

"Sorry for the wait." Vaggie hid the holy water bottle, grabbing the medkit. She walked towards the bed, sitting at the edge after she removed the blanket. She placed the medkit beside her, grabbing the disinfectant healing gel and wipes. The albino proceeds to lift the gown, patching her girlfriend bit by bit. Not a single movement or sound, completely lifeless if not for the knowledge bestowed to the young demon by the princess of Hell ~~in passing~~.

* * *

*Creeeaaaak

"WE'RE BACK!" Angel Dust yelled, having his share of fun joining Alastor, Husk and Niffty to Mimzy's bar. _No one?_ The pornstar frowned as he walked inside to check if anything happened. After reading Vaggie's text, the stripper knew something was up. He could have agreed with her weapon-loving friend had Charlie replied to his message (Charlie **is** his rehab instructor) but nuthing. 'It's unlike her.'

"Oh~ This is spotless!" Niffty scanned the area with glee, zooming around to check the state of the room. "Not even a smudge of dust!"

"Guys?! Don't snob me!" Angel called out, already walking towards the stairs.

"Stop yelling like an idiot." Husk grumbled, entering his station while Alastor sat on a stool. In retaliation with the alcohol confidence he continue to hold, Angel stuck up all his middle fingers before heading up.

'What are they up to?' Reaching their floor, Angel was about to hold the door knob, but thought to knock first. "Guys-?!"

"I told you to be back by 8!" Vaggie yelled before he could speak, opening and almost closing the door just so he couldn't see what's inside. Vaggie looked newly bathed which isn't a bad thing, _but a really suspicious thing_. Demons don't need a daily bath with how chilled Pentagram city is compared to the rest of the areas.

"Shouldn't you guys be happy I came back before curfew?" Angel complained, looking back at the door. _Nothing._ Angel moved his head to look inside but Vaggie kicked his knee. "Yowch! What are you hiding in there?"

"It's none of your goddamn business!" Hair flaring out, pointed toes stance and hand semi-clenched (with one hand gripping the door). Vaggie's going to a defensive so he's ultimately correct. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be heading to bed?!"

"Tone down the bitching. I just wanna see Charlie." Angel asked in turn. Aside from the curious absence of the Princess, he yet to apologize for the series of pranks (such as ruining Charlie's hair with fuzzy strings and also the bucket of feathers since that was supposedly for Alastor) this morning. "How's she-?"

"She's sleeping!" Vaggie snapped, her voice cracking and was she crying? Her eyes are kinda red and Vaggie wasn't on with anything. Charlie hates those stuff with a passion.

"S-sorry babe. You should've given me a message." Angel joked, but a part of him (which is freaking logical and yes it's there) tells him something bad **really** happened. "Tell you what, let's pretend this ever happened?"

"Thanks.." Vaggie agreed wholeheartedly, unable to sustain eye contact. She's really down in the dumps. Angel hopes his two favorite lesbian friends didn't break up. Oh wait! Charlie's bi... Eh.

"No prob." Angel bid and begrudgingly walked away from the door. He might as well head to his bedroom and try again tomorrow. Being with the three oddballs made him realize how lucky he is to meeting them. Makes him kinda guilty for taking all this for granted. Charlie must be happy he's feeling this. 'I know! I'll tell her tomorrow!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Vaggie lies.


	2. Friendly Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trrrriidddeeeeennntttt nnnneeerrrrrr!!!!
> 
> UPDATE: 12/12

After handling Angel's surprise visit _rather terribly_ , Vaggie spent the remaining hours cleaning the room and closing/covering all openings (the balcony area and the windows) any creep could use to peep on them. Charlie's wrapped up like a mummy with only her face and ears spared from the white rolls of clothing. Vaggie didn't know what to do with the about-to-fall-off wing or the burnt crispy featherless wing so she used the same method used on birds. Unfortunately, she had to improvise it since Charlie's a freaking human. She opted medical tape to hold the bandages together, carefully wrapping the bandages around and praying this is the correct way to keep it sanitized.

Speaking of sanitation, Vaggie had to double-check the blonde's other injuries before a full-body wrapping. She brought out sterile tweezers and gauzes, taking off shards of metal, rock and literal holy bullets (two of them). Most of the wounds are incisions, stabs, punctures and gunshots. Maybe the enemies managed to surround Charlie and maybe there was a scuffle before Charlie managed to escape the area? Vaggie doesn't know. The fast regeneration ability of a demon hinders her assessment on what actually happened. Perforating and penetrating wounds were about to close if she hadn't opened the wounds further to grab the foreign item embedded inside. Another thing to note would be the fact that Charlie's the Princess of Hell. There's certainly a bonus or extra ability to keep her alive from life-threatening wounds. _That's why Vaggie didn't fully bandaged the stump arm, praying regeneration to do its trick._

Anyways, Vaggie had to bring out the needle and thread to close the wounds around the abdomen as well as remaining limbs. For the legs, she had to twist back one of the legs the correct way. The foot was bent on the left when it should be pointed straight at the ceiling. The other leg, she downloaded an X-ray app and learned some parts of the kneecap scattered too far for recovery. There's also the fibula bent towards the tibia for some reason but whatever. In the end, Vaggie became an unlicensed doctor to cut Charlie's leg open and piece the fragmented bones together. Vaggie is confident this is her first time operating on someone, almost vomiting midway the operation. The demon's regeneration ability is too quick for her liking, but if the parts weren't place on the right position, it would leave a long-term effect. Charlie would have her foot faced on the left or she'd have to completely lose one wing because it's cut off from circulation or worse, Charlie would be using a wheelchair. The Hotel isn't equipped to support the handicapped.

The funny (it's not funny) part during the entire Fix-Charlie Operation was the **consistent flow/spurts of blood** and **unnecessary concerns of the Hazbin crew**. The Princess never runs out of blood (so no need for IV bags) which is why Vaggie changed the venue of the surprise operation from the bed to the floor. The bed wasn't greatly stained, still salvageable if she changed the sheets and volumes extra mattresses _Charlie insists they place two years ago_. The most annoying visitor that nearly gave her a stroke would be Niffty- Scratch Niffty. Niffty's knock isn't as rapid and alarming as Alastor's knocks. Vaggie knew she should have opened the door and reassured the man face-to-face, but the guy gives her the creeps. He also might realize what's going on inside the room and the time he visited was the same time Vaggie's in the middle of an amateur surgery. That was **10 PM**. Starting **10 PM** , Alastor would knock after fifteen to seventy-five minutes interval. He's a sack of verbal shit. It's as if he knows what she's doing even without seeing what's inside. By the time she finishes the operation to take a bath, that would be around **4 AM** and Vaggie had to wait for Alastor to freaking leave their area so she can take a bath. Their bedroom may be soundproof, but who knows if the radio demon has control to elemental magic?

...

"Mornin' Charlie..." Vaggie murmured, resting beside the slumbering princess. She cleaned the bedroom and bathroom, sterilized her medical equipment and kept her medkit, fixed and positioned Charlie back to bed as well as get ready to head to bed in the span of 7 hours. With two hours of rest, she stared at her girlfriend with slight hope she'll answer back. **No response.** Vaggie's smile shifted to a frown, not used to seeing the bright red blush replaced with a faint human blush.

"..." Charlie looked human, a really perfect sleeping doll. According to her crash course subject, the shallow breaths, unnaturally pale skin and decreasing body temperature symptoms equate to **hibernation**. Charlie's conserving her energy to fix something. Maybe this is the cherubim's magic or maybe something had happened? Again. **She doesn't know.** Vaggie hates this state of helplessness. She really does.

"I'll be back, hon." Vaggie sat up, brushing the white feathers clinging on her back. _Charlie never complained when she uses her wings as a pillow or a bed_. Before she got off bed, she leaned down to kiss dark lips. Nothing. Not a single flutter of eyelashes or wide smile she so loves. Charlie needs to rest and she has to keep her promise to her.

'Can I really do it?' Vaggie walked towards the closet, grabbing a new pair of clothes. 'Charlie did say she planned everything on her diary. Did she expect this to happen? If so, why didn't she tell me? Wait. She's ever the optimist. She isn't the type to talk about death protocols.'

"Now then." Fixing the ribbon on her hair, Vaggie reached for Charlie's diary and she opened it to the **Diary of contents**. She searched for **Emergency dream plans** , skimming until she found **Princess down protocol**. The first page had a huge **STEP ONE** word then a **huge arrow pointing at the right**. She follows the direction and stares at another book. Instead of the cutesy rainbows and unicorn stickers, she stared at a plain fuchsia pink book with golden highlights and an ancient lock. Vaggie walked towards the cabinet, needing to sing a minute-long tune just to let the drawer open. (Yes. Charlie is weird this way.) She stared at the drawer filled with keys, staring back at the ancient lock and searching for a key with the same color and time style. She finds it, an elegant skeleton key with a ruby encrusted at the top. She can sense the same miasma swirling around it, making her guess it was Lucifer who gave this lock to her. With the key on hand, Vaggie inserted it inside and twisted it.

*Click!

"?!" Vaggie took a step back, covering her human eye as the book forced itself to open and turn its pages- As if a magic trick, the book shot out a jet black top hat and a snake. The top hat hit the ceiling while the snake flung all the way to the bean bags at the corner. Vaggie immediately searched for the snake because it looked really tiny for an average hell snake. Actually, most creatures in Hell can speak so she's surprised no sound was uttered when it got shot out and hit the wall so sharply.

"Found it." Vaggie grabbed the feet long snake. It's an albino snake with pink eyes. It stared at her, tilting its head like a real baby. Vaggie offered her hand slowly, confident most of Charlie's creatures wouldn't kill her... No. She's confident because the snake opened it mouth and revealed no teeth whatsoever. "Come here snake thing."

"..." With the snake slithering and wrapping itself on Vaggie's arm, she went towards the fallen top hat with yet another key. A rather divine key which nearly burned her fingertips. Vaggie placed it under the table, inside a box saying **THE PAST**. She poked the diary first, checking if it's safe, before reading the words. There's a picture of a crack egg and a short verse:

> **Ouroboros**
> 
> **My imitation of the original.**
> 
> **The symbolism of an endless limitation**
> 
> **Or a limitation to an eternity?**
> 
> **My familiar to own and love**

"Great." Vaggie stared at the snake familiar. It looped itself into a living bracelet, head slightly raised as it watched the bed. This is Charlie's familiar? Lucifer did have a snake around his hat so maybe he wanted her to have the same? Vaggie flipped the pages to see a number of spells and research data on several entities in other realities. Vaggie traced the loops, wondering what made Charlie give up her cursive-like writing. She closed it, locking it with the key. Charlie only wants her to get the snake so she shouldn't read too deeply on this diary. She returned the fuchsia diary and the key, closing the drawers before heading back to the very familiar unicorn and rainbow sticker dairy. 'This is my Charlie. Stop thinking about the past.'

"Come on..." Vaggie realized she shouldn't use the name Ouroboros because that's too obvious. She knows that snake means something so she has to use a different name right? She flips to the next page, reading **STEP TWO: Continue with operations as if I'm there with you.** Vaggie stared at the smiley face sticker. **Note: If I am unable to wake up, feed the familiar. P.S. Master-familiar relationship is in force.** And then it ends with a sad face. Vaggie looked at the next page to see a schedule. A really long schedule with tons of stickers and arrows in case this happens and what-not. Vaggie pulled out her phone, taking pictures of the schedule for the entire month. The list ends after 31 days. _Charlie will wake up after 31 days?_ Vaggie closed the diary, surprised to see the snake slithering on the table and then playing dead as she stared at it. _It's either dumb or playful._ Vaggie placed a small pink ribbon on it, the pink ribbon having a microchip (an extra when they went with Angel to buy for Fat Nuggets). Vaggie slowly went out, warning the 'dead' snake. "Stay there. I'll be back with food."

**🎶🎶🎶🎶**

"Tsk!" Vaggie felt her blood boil as she heard the cheery music downstairs from a certain radio demon. Every time she hears music, the first thing that comes to mind is her comatose girlfriend. **It wasn't unfair!** How could anyone attack someone as nice as Charlie?! It could have been any other fucking demon. Hell! She wished it was Lilith if it could save Charlie from this agony. Now she has to spend who-knows-how long without her ball of sunshine with a bunch of eccentric demons..

"Morning." Vaggie greeted and did the music tone down? She walked down the stairs alone, feeling all eyes on her. She's avoiding all their gaze, acting completely calm. _Do this for Charlie. Do it for her._ Vaggie sat down, grabbing the sandwiches made my their cook Niffty and did Angel help her because there's one sandwich shaped like a dick? Her hands are trembling. _The operations really tired her out._ Vaggie couldn't smile or laugh because Charlie's condition is too vivid to forget. It's so raw. _If she had come with Angel last night,_ _she could have lost Charlie._ Refusing to give into her fears, Vaggie took a bite off the normal sandwich. She'll keep the dick sandwich for Charlie's snake. 'The dumb snake.'

"Vaggie!" Angel came to her first. Vaggie did choose to sit away from the group, closest to the staircase for a quick get-away. She isn't ready. She isn't ready to make an excuse and fully commit to pretending Charlie's all right when she **isn't**. Hell! She had to perform surgery and used her hands to pluck bullet shells from her lover's body. _What sort of inexperienced surgeon would believe their loved one's gonna make it?!_ Angel decided to sit beside her, looking around as if Charlie would come out any second now. _It did things to her stomach._ Instead of asking the obvious, Angel tried to act nice and start. "You... You didn't sleep well last night."

"Yep." Her voice was too dry, but Vaggie didn't deny that. She recalled seeing eye bags on her face when in front of the vanity mirror. Her muscles are also tired, her arms mostly. She can also feel the other three observing them. She is rarely seen apart from Charlie, after all. A lot of people think they're joined at the hip but that was far from her reality. Her relationship with Charlie is very complicated. There are matters Charlie couldn't tell her unless Vaggie wants to turn into a walking target and there are secrets Vaggie refuses to tell the Princess of Hell in fear Charlie will leave her. They respected each other's boundaries, slowly building a foundation of love and support from their friendship. It's why Vaggie's confident Charlie wouldn't immediately leave her. They were best friends turned lovers. Vaggie drank a cup of juice offered to Angel, ready to start the **month of Deceit**. "Charlie's bedridden. She says she'll be back after a month."

"She got sick?" Angel frowned, not even looking at his phone. He's searching for his eyes, honestly worried for her or is he worried of catching a cold? Thank god Husk opened the television because she really can't handle the staring. Angel crossed his legs, leaning back. "I thought she can't get sick."

"She thought so too." Vaggie supplied, taking another bite as she watched the news. **Illness** is the best excuse so no one would freaking trespass and check on Charlie. She can't use **hibernation** because that means anyone like Niffty can enter the room and clean stuff up. She can't use **tired or vacation** because it's very un-Charlie like. She also doesn't know enough of Charlie to make elaborate excuses, waking up on nights where Charlie returns from the balcony or door in different clothes. Hearing the latest news about the **Antichrist** , Vaggie swore she whispered it to Angel _but everyone heard it damn it!_ "The illness was so bad, she appointed me to temporarily take over her responsibilities."

"My apologies! I can't help but overhear you two folks!" Alastor had suddenly appeared behind them, resting his right hand on the table as he adjusts his monocle to stare at her. Great. Time to have the talk with this boomer. "What sort of sickness has our beloved belle caught? Who knows? I may have just the solution!"

**[" _This just in. We have received an anonymous tip claiming to know the demon who annihilated the entire fourth, fifth and six district.._ _._ "]**

"Stay out of this Alastor. Charlie plans on waiting it out." Vaggie watched eyes narrow down at her. Mild irritation and bemusement. Vaggie isn't sure what Alastor has for her girlfriend, but it's nothing good. Vaggie continues to eat, eyes staring at **666 News** where the bitch of a head anchor make comments of the devastation _no one recalls happening_.

"Oh _really_?" Alastor tilts his head, smile widening like a damn cheshire cat. _Fuck fuck fuck. He isn't a mind reader. Just act cool Vaggie. DON'T LET HIM GET TO YOU!_ Think of Charlie and her promise. Alastor asked, and in spite of all her preparations, **that** hit a spot. "Was Charlie even awake when you ask-?"

"WE TALKED, ALL RIGHT SO WHY DON'T YOU... get it?" Vaggie stood up, slamming her hands as she glared at the smug bastard. Alastor's smile got even wider, much to her distaste. Halfway her sentence, she calmed down because she's better than this _and Angel is also watching her like a hawk_. _These two are obviously trying to get something from her or..._ Alastor is simply searching for someone to rile again. Usual victim of his would be Charlie and she's off commission.

"If you have any recommendation or request, write it on paper and I'll send it to her." Vaggie grabbed the dick sandwiches, around five of them, as she moved away from the two suspicious males. She dared not to look away from them, making herself even more dubious. "As long as she deems fit, Charlie will not allow anyone to enter her room understood?"

"Indeedy." Alastor gives a smile she does not freaking trust. That deer is NOT going to be the death of her, Charlie and the Hotel. _He can take Angel, but Charlie wouldn't allow that._ Staring at the two males eyeing her, she changed her mind. 'Actually, those two can both die in a ditch.'

"Tell her to get better soon!" Niffty waved as Vaggie carefully walked backward. The tiny cyclop is cleaning the table, smiling happily at her. "Oh and I polished her trident! If she needs it, just know I placed it in the cosplay box in the living room!"

"I'll let her know." Vaggie reached the top and walk up. If someone were to mindread her now, they would hear a long monologue of Vaggie describing her stupidity of not taking Charlie's weapon with her! She knows Charlie rarely uses the fork, oftentimes using it like a wand, but it made the albino doubt whether she cleaned it or not. She did clean it, right?! No. No she didn't. Or did she?

'I did.' Vaggie destroys the seed of doubt. Niffty specifically said _polished_ and not _cleaned_. Therefore, her only neglect would be to leave it somewhere with the cleaning equipment. Charlie showed her the weapon before, a gift from Uncle Beelzebub with a crimson _fake_ apple to show her femininity. She reached their floor, opening the door to call out. "I'm back."

* * *

**["In three weeks, Satan will open his castle doors and introduce the crowd to his self-proclaimed son: the antichri...."]**

"Why didn't you tell us about the trident?!" Angel yelled as soon as Vaggie was out of sight. Husk continued to watch TV, ignoring his co-workers worry on whatever. Charlie can handle herself. It's not like the flu can kill a demon, only holy weapons will do the trick. _However, the feline will admit to showing some concerns to where Alastor is going to find his next source of entertainment._ It's almost been a year since Alastor and Charlie mended their relationship because of a freaking snake and why oh why is the radio host more decent when Charlie's around? Angel added. "Who knows what sort of kinky role-play they did last night while we're gone?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Alastor raised an eyebrow at the spider demon. Whenever Alastor's with Angel, things get more interesting and problematic. Don't get him wrong. Those two are a comedy pair, slightly better than watching paint dry. Those two get along too, **barely** but that's enough time for Husk to drown himself to get drunk and not think about those two at all. Now. If only one of them manages to kill the other (through words, spells or plain weapons) then Husk would give a celebratory drink to the last lucky bastard standing.

"Yes! I mean yes and no! A fat maybe? Whatever! That's not important right now, Al!" Angel isn't gonna deny his nature. Husk looks back at the TV screen, staring at this so-called **Antichrist**. It seems Satan fucked another whore (again) and actually grew a brain to keep the child a secret. It's a guy. Staring at the category listed by **Tom Trench** of the characteristics of the **Antichrist** , Husk isn't sure if a sleazy motherfucker who speaks **like** an uncultured bastard (that also openly belittles women) could be considered **attractive** and **popular to all realities**. "But why would there be a trident then? Charlie hates fighting!"

"Eh?? (Niffty must be very confused.) But I always clean the weapons lying around the hotel. It's really dusty and very un-polished." Niffty explained. Husk continues to ignore them, snorting when the 'antichrist' boasted about having connections with a ton of powerful overlords in Hell and having defeated armies with a flick of his fingers. HA! Satan really made this kid a pompous idiot. Now who's the other candidate again? "What's so special about it anyways?"

"Absolutely nothing! That's exactly why it's so important!" Alastor wouldn't make sense had Husk not seen Charlie use that metal stick in battle. The pitchfork _with the apple_ is the first thing Charlie summons before battle even if she doesn't use it at all. That means Charlie fought last night and, unwilling to leave it in the road to make people realize she fought, dragged it with her. Husk looked away from **Katie Killjoy** struggling not to scream when their interview requires them to interview isn't answering their phone. Alastor twirled the child trident with a smile. _The trident is still manifested._ _That means Charlie is still in her battle form._ "My dear Niffty! You have done a fantastic job! I would have never known the truth if not for you~"

"Ah fuck." Were the words that slipped from the bartender when he saw Alastor's aura. _The guy **really** should've accepted Mimzy's offer. Why the hell is Alastor acting this way with the blonde again? Fuck. He forgot._ Husk looks back at the screen just in time before the radio host's gaze focused on him. _Damn._ Husk chose the safer route, drinking a cup of whiskey.

"I don't get it!" Angel whined while Niffty cheered in joy. Husk continues to pretend watching the news. Tap tap tap. The son of a bitch is taking his fucking time walking here. He takes another swig, staring at the bitchy reporter change the subject after the fifth ring to the other Antichrist's phone. Angel yelled, pleading turned desperate. "Tell me, Al! Come on! Pretty please?! Look at me and tell me damn it!"

"Husker my good friend~" Alastor stood blocking his view towards his source of entertainment. Husk called it. Husk growled, wishing he was wrong on this guess. He isn't sure what Alastor is going to make him do, but he ain't gonna like it.

"What?" Husk glares back at Alastor and sees bloodlust. Damn. He's gonna have to work in the future, ain't he? This fucker isn't even the type to let him off the hook until he gets the job done.

"Let's play along _for a while_. I'm sure things will be entertaining here on out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Alastor (secretly) visits


	3. Silent Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeeeellll dis feeellliiinnngsss
> 
> UPDATE: 1/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niffty looks like someone who thinks positively (the tiny blush on her cheeks).

Thirteen days without Charlie and the Hotel has yet to burn down or get wreck by any psychopath or overlord. Reading Charlie's diary certainly kept her going because sleeping beside the blonde gave her this repeating nightmare. A nightmare consisting of inhumane laughter, suffocating grip and burning touches. This repetitive dream ends with vantablack darkness and a sound of a string snapping close to her ear.

It was ominous. An omen she can't shake off no matter what she does. _Charlie says her dreams are symbolic, a premonition worth noting._ Vaggie didn't like it. She didn't like what the dream entails.

...

"♪~" The albino snake chirped like a bird, pink beady eyes staring at her for a response. Charlie's familiar, Vaggie decides to call **Aurora** , managed to escape the room three days ago and somehow got mistaken as one of Angel's props in his latest prank. When she saw the baby (it acts like one) snake being held by Alastor while the cranky demon walked towards the kitchen, Vaggie accidentally panicked and screamed it was her and Charlie's pretend baby. A baby in preparation to the responsibilities of two married ladies. With the help of Niffty (she's just as surprised actually), Vaggie managed to take the snake and make a dumb made-up story on how they _found_ it. The story was terrible, but they were in Hell so everything was possible here.

> _"..." Alastor opened his door, smile unwavering as he looked down to see real and fake snakes writhing on the floor. He slowly looked up, grin widened at the source of the mess. "Oh Angel? (The sound of hissing made it difficult for the stripper to hear him.) Angel!"_
> 
> _"Yeah Al?!" Angel shouted from the other side of the hall, trying to picklock the door to Charlie's room._
> 
> _"What is with all this?!" Alastor stomps a snake's head that nearly entered his room, summoning his radio-staff cane. He can see the spider demon pull out a gun._
> 
> _"I hear Apple Daddy likes snakes!" Angel yelled back after shooting the knob, only able to unlock one layer of the Princess's room. ~~They both know this is to avoid Vaggie's suspicion on the stripper.~~ Angel stared at an odd ~~bleeding~~ magic circle before looking back at Alastor. "So I got them for you!"_
> 
> _"It's too early for this!" Unfortunately, Alastor doesn't share the same plan as the spider, snapping his finger and setting the floor on fire._
> 
> _"No it's- *Snap!* What the fuck?!" Angel cursed, quickly jumping up and placing both legs and a pair of arms towards the wall. "You don't like apple daddy, Al?!"_
> 
> _"Who is this apple daddy?!" Alastor noticed something slithering and strode across the burning corridor. Lunging his hand towards the creature, the radio demon grabbed hold of an unharmed white snake. Alastor ignores the other, glaring at the pretend-dead snake. "What is this?"_

"Here you go, baby." Vaggie offered the snake the remnants of her food, not feeling hungry for today's breakfast. Every time someone (other than her) decides to touch the snake, Aurora would freeze and proceed to play dead. Vaggie read from the diary that the familiar is extremely harmless, existing as Charlie's substitute. She can deal with that and she's very thankful on how obedient it is. Unlike what the internet says about rat snakes, Aurora has zero survival skills and can't even kill to feed itself. 'At least there's no smell.'

"❤" The snake bit and slowly gulped a chunk of cut meat down. Niffty watched it with enthusiasm. Same demon who made her realize this snake was a female from it's thin tail tip. Vaggie still thinks Aurora's an **it** because Charlie's book states the familiar refuses to be defined by gender.

**🎶🎶**

"I can't believe you kept your love child away from me." Angel Dust huffed, eating beside Husk while Alastor remains to be absent.

"You'd spoil it rotten." Vaggie can hear the radio demon's tunes in the Hotel. She knows her story failed to convince the demon. She's almost afraid to think Alastor knows what happened to Charlie, constantly absent for reasons. It's the same antic Charlie would do when she finds out about Vaggie's fixation to weaponry _but not the reason why she feels comfortable with a weapon nearby_ , coming back one day with a ton of books and sharp objects for them to 'play' with. However, this was Alastor. 'Who knows what that shitlord's planning?'

"Niffty's spoiling her." Angel pointed out just in time to see the tiny demon giving leftovers to the snake. "And I have Nuggets. 'Sides, I don't have a kink with snakes... yet."

"I'm out." Husk stood up, taking his bottle with him. Vaggie contemplates if she should continue Charlie's activity list for Angel or take advantage of Angel's obsession to pranking Alastor. It's been going on for a week and Charlie's the one who usually tries to stop him from whatever he's doing.

"Where ya going, hot stuff?" Angel stood up, following the apathetic feline. It's either Angel's orchestrating a prank for an early death wish or riling the barista to the point of death. Vaggie tapped her index finger on the table, still needing to compile and deliver the forms _Charlie made in advance_ to the proper offices. "Mind if I join you?"

"No!" Husk answered back, but Angel's already made up his mind. The stubborn pornstar doesn't take no for an answer.

**🎶**

"Will you watch over them while I'm out?" Out of everyone currently awake in the Hotel, Vaggie could only rely on Niffty to taking care of everything. Aside from the fact Niffty's the only one she can order and is willing to talk to everyone without a hint of disgust or fear (and that's a huge bonus when you have someone like Alastor in the house), the cyclops didn't show any signs of taking action on Charlie's condition. Niffty's more concern with the smudge on the window or the dust piling up in the music room.

"You can count on me!" Niffty smiled as Vaggie raised her hand for the snake. Carefully slithering towards her arm, Vaggie didn't feel anything when it touched her skin but she simply knows Aurora's resting on her shoulders. According to the diary, the familiar is an accessory for a top hat. Unlike Lucifer's snake (Vaggie's glad Charlie didn't describe Lucifer's snake), Charlie made **it** for companionship which explains why Aurora could only eat and make sound effects. It also explains why it couldn't constrict the rodent it found (Niffty killed the rat and had to cut it to bits) and it's inability to make rattle snake sounds or foul odour. ~~An entity made of Charlie's innocent energy~~.

"Keep the hotel standing." Vaggie stood up, needing to grab a bag to contain the parchments. If Charlie didn't trust Alastor to file their legal papers then she shouldn't either, even if it means leaving Charlie alone for a couple of hours. Leaving Aurora in the Hotel would be a death wish because the diary explicitly states that the snake is the best means to feeding Charlie's weakened form. Everything else would take a great amount of time ~~and a ton of sacrifices~~.

"Don't let anyone disturb Charlie." Vaggie ordered, walking towards the receptionist table to grab the pile of finished paperwork. Vaggie stuffed the scrolls into her bag, slinging the strap onto her shoulder. "I'll be back after lunch."

"Oh and tell Angel to enter the dance room! Charlie and I got him something!" Vaggie said as she was by the door, keeping Charlie's diaries (the two books) with her. Call her sentimental but she likes to hold something from Charlie. The snake didn't count. _It gave her Lucifer vibes with its pure white feature and movement._

"Be careful out there!" Niffty waved her hand, watching the demon close the door behind her. Vaggie kept walking on the pebble path, summoning her harpoon in case a snatcher decides to mess with her. She walked pass the mist protecting the hotel, reaching the public road where a burning mailbox stood beside the fences.

"Tsk." Vaggie ignored the Hotel's mailbox. When she learned from Charlie about Alastor's _habit of burning the mail_ , the first thing that came to mind was territoriality. All of Charlie's property (only she knew the lots) are labelled as **neutral ground** to all sinners in Hell. _Charlie declared this so in spite of Lucifer's insistence to keep the areas as part of the public domain._ However, Vaggie learned from her short stay that overlords are possessive as hell. 'They don't care about niceties, only their own selfish bullshit.'

"Goddamn it, Charlie." Vaggie sighed, halting from her track before a car crashed on her. **Drunk drivers.** _She knows Charlie finds sinner politics to be monotone, but their current situation is tight. One wrong media post involving Angel Dust and Alastor would send Valentino after them. It's not going to surprise her if that prick brings other Overlords into the image. As the most updated person in terms of technology, she's adamantly filtering posts and threatening/killing any fucking paparazzi/spy who has an ounce of evidence. **It's difficult, so damn difficult how those two idiots don't give a fuck.**_ ~~Charlie supplies her with the tech, but she's of no help when the princess insists on simply deleting the evidence.~~ _That's not how life works._ Vaggie threw her harpoon at a robber's head, running up to snatch the keys (plucking her harpoon off the screamer) and using it to ride the motorbike. She hopped on, starting it up and hearing the engine flicker to life. 'Maybe Charlie's right to shipping those two. Chaotic shitheads.'

* * *

_We'll meet again~_

"Don't know where~" Niffty hummed for a short while, dusting the vases and pillars with a weather duster in hand. Ever since Charlie went on break, the Alastor's been going out... Only to come back covered in blood with an off tune note being played from the cane. He's so busy that he didn't realize he placed a song on loop three days straight. It's getting into her head, but the song isn't bad.

_Don't know when~_

'What a turn of events!' Niffty smiled, staring up at one of the goat servant's scythe hung on the wall. She still remembers the first week of Angel Dust coping to the sudden lack of the blonde, turning his full attention to Alastor when the radio demon refused to help him uncover the truth. Alastor in turn dragged Husk to keep the stripper occupied, all the while picking Vaggie's list of lies. Had the snake never escaped the room, Alastor would strain himself to destroying the barrier keeping the princess from the outside world.

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day~_

"♫" Niffty honestly felt sad about this. She actually wanted Alastor to get tired, eager to know how Angel will react to a fatigue Alastor. _Maybe she and Charlie can chat about the possibility of Radiodust being a reality?_ The thought of the princess' absence dampens her mood, but not enough to keep her immobile. She climbs up the stairs, ready to check the floors. There are too many rooms to clean, too many unnecessary rooms ~~that screams royalty~~ and too many rooms with untold tales.

_We'll meet again_

"Angel! Vaggie says you have something in the dance room!" Niffty yelled, her single eye scanning the portraits to see a couple with numerous eyes twitching and muscles twitching. Based on her tour with Charlie, the princess told her to observe the eyes for two seconds. If it shows an alteration of color or give her a different feeling, she's being watched. If she's being watched, Charlie tells her to simply..

_Don't know where_

"Poke!" Niffty giggled as she jumped up and jabbed the eyes. **Poke it.** The eyes are only for surveillance purposes and nothing more in the Hotel. It'll paralyze the eyes for two hours at most as regeneration is hindered with the spells placed by Lucifer. Niffty continues dusting, giggling when she heard Husk's groan. Angel has probably forced the feline to come with him to this supposed **dance room**. Niffty walked back to the stairs, ready to clean the next floor.

" _Don't know when~_ " The sound is getting louder. That means Alastor's here! Niffty ran to grab a rag and a bucket, hooking a number of sprays on her waist. Rushing up, Niffty spotted the blood trail and started cleaning as soon as possible. Cleaning the dirt, the mess, the evidence, the essence, everything out of place. **Clean. Everything has to be clean!**

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny d̵̛̘̖̥͐̊͝a̴͙͘ý̴͚̱̣̪̤͎̟̌͗̓̿͊̌̿͊͂͋̈́̽̕͜_

"What happened here?!" Niffty couldn't help but be shrill when she reached the seventh floor. The entire floor is dripping in blood and muck, human hands emerging from the darkened hallway with eyes popping from the ceilings. **Dirty. So dirty!** The offender stood in front of black door, covered in blood and symbols.

_K̴̮͑e̸͎̖͖̲͝e̵͎̯̿͜p̶̘͂̌̈́̃ ̷̪͔͑̓͆s̴͖̳̞̟̃m̷̧̠͑ͅį̸̰̟͊l̴͙̯͛̔ḯ̸͈͕̜̐n̶̻̗̒̽̇g̷̫̬͉̤͒͝ ̶̜̿t̷͔͙̙͇͑̏̍h̷͖͆͌̔r̵̲̙͆͗̽̊o̸̰͇͒u̸̙͎̙͕̍ǧ̴̛͎̖̻h̶̪͕̊_

"Hello?! Excuse me!" Slightly shaking from the lack of warmth in the floor, Niffty carefully avoided the dirt as she sprayed the walls and floors. _Of course it would be Alastor, but what is he doing to the entire floor?_ Niffty pulls out the holy water, splashing it on the wood to hear inhumane screams. Alastor doesn't notice, too busy on something.

_J̷͉̠̰̼͚̪̄ȗ̶̮̬̫̉͗s̶̙̹̦̠̯̰̍̽̅͝t̶̼͚̪̒̔̍̉̈ ̸̛̺̼̣̩͇l̴͎̩̼̘̬̍̈́́̎͜i̸̞̊k̵̛̘̑͗͝ȅ̷̘̞ ̵̦̃̄͝y̴͇̫͈̝̝͖̍ő̷̡̗̦̳͕̥͒͛͠u̸͖̪̖̗̯̅̂͗̕͘ ̸̤̘̥͈̽̋̐a̴͛̋̔̀̋̓̈͜ļ̴̳̬́́͌̌̽w̴͖̦̫̅̅͋̉̐͝͝a̸̻̝̝̎̂̌̀̕ẙ̷̬̩͖͆s̴͖̟̀̽̔͑̿͠ ̴̻͓̆̒d̵̻̈̕ȯ̵͖͇̬͖_

"Hmm..." Niffty managed to gain clean ground, looking at the entire floor to see it reduced in darkness and a ton of jiggly hands. The dance room is several floors below and the lack of response would mean the dark liquid isn't falling out of this floor. She wonders how long he's been there chanting- Not that long apparently.

_'̴T̴i̴l̶ ̸t̸h̶e̴ ̶b̸l̵u̸e̸ ̶s̸k̶i̵e̵s̴_

There are several bodies on the ground in various distorted positions (if they still have their limbs) with a face of terror or unforeseen terror. She couldn't recognize the bodies, but she does know this is a ritual. The stereotypical candles are there lighting the abyss followed with the disemboweled sounds of the unknown. She could stop it. The ritual is seems familiar to her, a ritual to opening a reality unseen to them, but she also knows how much Alastor grew fond of Charlie. _The one-sided singing and dancing can only go for so long..._

D̶r̷i̴v̵e̵ ̸t̷h̶e̶ ̷d̷a̴r̸k̵…̷

The song ends at the same time the screams reached it's peak. **Everything turned dark.** Not a decibel of sound for a couple of seconds... Until the sound of a door opens. **A loud creaking noise**. Niffty took a deep breath and walked forward. The ritual's like a game where they're the participants ~~but there are no rules~~.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me?" Niffty finally spoke out, feeling her limbs after reaching the _perceived_ end. She opens her eye to see a pretty pink room that screams of childhood and innocence. She looks around, particularly behind her, and see Alastor standing beside the doorway. He must have planned this with Husk. 'Why else is Angel not searching for him?'

"It's for a surprise, darling." Alastor's grin is too wide, too stretched to hide his stress. Niffty walked out to check the hallway while Alastor strutted deeper into the room. The ritual brought them to the floor below, directly into Charlie's room.

"Not good." Niffty covered her face as she stared and smelled the demonic miasma sinking down. She'll have to clean that pronto but since she has access to Charlie's room

...

"How's she?" Niffty turned around to enter the bedroom. The first thing she does is scrutinize the room. It's clean which brings her utmost joy. _Vaggie knows her tools!_ Not even a speck of dust, Charlie must be really sick for Vaggie to clean this place.

"Oh~" Niffty checks around, feeling giddy enough to hug one of the unicorn plushies around the area. _So innocent and soft!_ Niffty turned to face Alastor to show the stuff toy.

"?" Niffty dropped it when she realized the sound from the radio stopped entirely. _No soft static or tune, something was wrong._

"Is Charlie...?" Niffty didn't finish her words, walking towards the bed.

"..." Charlie doesn't look like herself. She doesn't have those round blush on her cheeks and are those wings?

"Is she okay?" Niffty tiptoed towards the bed. _She always loved playing with Husk's wings, so soft and feathery._ Charlie's wings look more like a white doves and are those bandages? Alastor isn't responding. His smile is too forced. ~~Why isn't he responding?~~ 'Maybe Charlie will let me play with her wings when she wakes up.'

"Wake up, Charlie! I made pancakes. I kept some for you! We can make those crepes if you like!" Niffty promised, reaching forward to grab the right hand above the blanket. Aside from the fact the hand has bandages, Charlie's touch is so cold ~~like she's dead~~. Niffty gave a tiny laugh. _Charlie can't be dead yet! They haven't made their Radiodust story yet!_ ~~Why wasn't she waking up?~~

"Charlie?" Niffty lets go of the hand. _No pulse._ That can't be right... Or wrong at all. Charlie's a demon, not a sinner. She doesn't follow human symptoms of death. Niffty got off the bed, looking around the room. It's devoid of warmth and cold. A room separate from Hell. _Why would Vaggie keep Charlie here?_ ~~Why wouldn't Vaggie tell them about this?~~ 'Nu-uh. Charlie's sick. She's only having a bad fever. She'll wake up later!'

"..." Niffty watched Alastor lower the blanket which revealed her friend wearing a loose nightgown and even more bandages. Some of Charlie's wings are wrapped up like a mummy and... a leg cast? _That's not an illness._

"?!" Niffty jolted at the sudden pain shooting up her head. A headache from the sudden persistent rumbling noise. Alastor's downright pissed, but no matter how angry the overlord is... Charlie isn't waking up. Niffty ran her fingers across her head, massaging her scalp at the ache throbbing her head. Alastor can't help himself be angry, but she refuses to believe Charlie is dead. Vaggie wouldn't make such a lie if Charlie's dead. Vaggie isn't that type of person.

"She's alive!" Niffty repeats for both of them. She's done this before, carrying the team with her positive and meticulous attitude. "Charlie's sleeping, that's all! Nothing to worry about here!"

"..." Alastor isn't speaking. **He has to speak up.** If Charlie is dead then he must have a solution to it right? Alastor always have the solution to everything! Niffty looks away and stares at the back of the door. A _bloody pentagram with added runes circling around it._ The blood has long since dried (emitting a indigo-violet hue) and it's the only part that hasn't been cleaned properly.

"I..." Niffty needs to do something and **get out**. Charlie is alive. She's just really **really** sick! She'll get better. Niffty sees herself wobbling out with her stuff, not wanting to see the look of the other. Alastor's frequency is getting to her. "Vaggie will come back later and... It's rude to enter a lady's room without permission!"

"Close the door when going out!" Niffty called out as she exit with her stuff. She can barely hear what Alastor said, but it wasn't addressed to her. She walked out, away from the growing static noise trying to explode her head, and decided to continue cleaning. Niffty soaks her rag, rushing up to clean the seventh floor first. Running across the floor board with a holy rag, she kept replaying the sight of her new friend. She looked like she's in coma. 'She isn't dead! **Charlie isn't dead.** She'll get better and wake up soon!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Angel spots


	4. Well-meant Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeeel
> 
> UPDATE: 1/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor having fun.
> 
> ~~you get what happened here right? It had to be done sorry.~~

It's the 26th day without Charlie.

Vaggie knows something is terribly wrong. She doesn't know when it started, but she found out on the 25th day while watching the news with Husk and Angel. Someone's killing the aristocrats and the death count has passed the millionth mark. Not just the narcissists and perverts, but also the stingy and 'faithful' ones. The same ones no one ever messes with unless they want their friends and those around them to write a death wish.

Starting from the massacre in **Foras** ' domain (A president skilled in logic and medicine) all the way to destroying **Paimon** 's indestructible defenses (A master architect and engineer), the killer showed no pattern other than his/her unpredictability and wiping the memory of surviving aristocrats. The princess and princesses are **handing out death orders** and/or a **frivolous reward** for anyone who catches the fiend, the dukes are **strengthening their castle's defenses** , the earls **stopped hosting parties** and finally, the viscounts are **communicating** with the presidents and mayors **to quash any information let out in media**. If it weren't for Vox, no one would have heard of the chaos occurring within the inner Circles of Hell.

**🎶🎶🎶🎶**

Alastor's sitting beside Angel, grin too manic for her taste. _Is he entertained by this?_ This isn't a joke. It's attacking the higher-ups, particularly demons who are close to the 7 Kings of Hell. _The killer might attack Charlie._ She reads through the lies and conspiracies, strengthening the Hotel with the help of Charlie's diary all the while keeping Razzle and Dazzle preoccupied. Those goat bois are as worried as she, but they trust her enough not to report anything back to Lucifer or Lilith. _And maybe that was her mistake._

"Shit. Charlie's got a ton of mail." Angel dropped a ton load of invitations and letters onto the table, holding his own set of letters and a pink package. _Yeah. The spider used the hotel's address to buy whatever he wants without Valentino learning 'bout it._ Alastor didn't make a move, which was weird of the radio host, as Vaggie went to read them. Angel stood beside her, leaning down to read the fancy font. "Huh.. It's from her mom?"

"Yeah..." Vaggie looked back at the envelope where she got the fancy and good-scented letter from. She remembers Charlie constantly calling the succubus queen, but it always goes to voicemail. Now that Charlie's down, why then would she bother-?

"Oh~! Neat apple!" Niffty grabbed a letter with a wicked apple and snake emblem. She opens it, carefully removing the letter. Vaggie wants to get angry at the cyclops, especially when she should be the one reading through all of Charlie's mail (being her lover), but the days without her sunshine has made the days utterly exhausting. While Charlie's gone, the Hotel gained a handful of 'patients' which she had to take care of. 'Course, Husk wasn't helpful so it was only her and Niffty who literally had to threaten the patients in line. Heck. It still hurts her pride how Angel offered to help them manage the hotel. Who gives a fuck about Alastor? _He's nothing but trouble. Thank god he's always out._ Niffty's voice broke her train of thoughts, exclaiming. "This is bad! Charlie skipped a party yesterday."

**.. 🎶🎶 ..**

"That's fine. Charlie always skips parties unless you personally invite her." Vaggie moved the letters around, counting the number of apple or royalty-themed letters. She remembers Charlie telling her that, always tossing the letters into the fire but keeping her family's letters close to her chest. It's hidden underneath the bed, in a locked chest. **Twenty.** _Mierda!_ Vaggie starts ripping them open, hoping Lucifer did not waste his time writing letters to her daughter every day. She looks at the date sent and the format of the letters. _The Radio Host walks towards them, also curious about these letters._ Vaggie cursed under her breath, "He's persistent."

"Yeah. My dad... He'd never write to me. At all." Angel agreed, reading the letters as Vaggie tossed them back down to look at the others. Husk was starting to stir from his drunken stupor, yawning.

"This letter looks different." Niffty picked up a crimson and black letter, trying to tear it open only to fail. "It's an enchanted letter~"

"Allow me, darling." Alastor grabbed the letter, opening it easily. Vaggie can see the smoke and smell the sulfur as it was opened. _This was bad._ Alastor plucked the letter out, still sporting that shitty grin. "And what do we have here, folks? (His eyes scan the contents) Another invite 8 days from now! What a shame our lovely belle continues to be bedridden."

"What's it about, Al?" Angel reached forward to touch Alastor's arm which the radio host dodged too quickly. _Right. The killer hates people touching him._ Alastor's smile widened as Angel nearly stumbled down to the floor. Angel gave a lope-sided smile, eyes narrowing at the smug overlord. "Come on Al. I thought we had sumthing?"

"We never had a thing to begin with!" Alastor proceeds to laugh whole-heartedly, but summarizes the contents to the only remaining patient (again) of the hotel. The handful of patients weren't taking the redemption thing seriously, only wanting free lodging. _Esos cabrónes!_ It seems Husk had some good points since he's awfully good kicking people out and keeping watch. "It's an invite from the _connard_. (Alastor waves the letter, the tips of the letter slowly burning.) I received one as well! I do wonder what's in that head of his?"

**.. .. 🎶 .. ..**

"Urggh.." Husk rubbed his eyes, blinking and looked at the television. Vaggie looked at the television as well and noticed it's turning wonky again. _That's been happening more often than not._ Husk grabbed the remote and changed the channels, frown turned into a grimace. He eventually gave up, turning off the television and slumping on his station. He muttered, glaring back at Alastor. " _Je te déteste._ "

" _Je t'aime aussi_." Alastor grinned as Husk cringed and drank his drink to shake the terrible words. Vaggie doesn't know what it means but Niffty's making that face (the same happy face the redhead made when she and Charlie modeled in her clothes) while Angel pouted.

"I feel very unloved here!" Angel crossed his arms, but he has another pair out which the right hand is leaning on the table.

"Truly unfortunate." Alastor let the letter disintegrate into dust, walking towards Angel. Angel's eyes widened, surprised how close the radio demon was to his face and then... Alastor grabbed Angel's free arm, pulling Angel to bend slightly for the male to pet the spider's head. Few inches away from Angel's face, Alastor smiled. "Those feelings will go away soon enough."

"W-wha?" Angel did not see that coming. If he did, he would have made a quick comeback. _Vaggie knows Angel enough to memorize his habits._

"Carry on!" Alastor was the first to pull back, humming a tune as he walked up the stairs. Angel blinked, staring at the retreating figure before looking at them. He raised all his arms for anyone to explain Alastor's behavior, furrowing his eyebrows and squinting his eyes.

"Don't ask me." Vaggie shrugged, looking at Husk but when she saw the guy drinking from the bottle itself, looked at Niffty. "Has he done this before?"

"Maybe? I'm sure it's nothing bad." Niffty smiled. _Too bad it didn't satisfy the spider demon._ Watching Angel march up the stairs and yelling at the radio host to show himself, Vaggie decides to sit back down when she's sure neither of them are going to kill each other. She stares at the letters, looking back up at the helpless smile of master cleaner and cook. Vaggie slowly rips the black envelope, pulling out the letter sent from the Hotel's resource company. Vaggie sighed, tugging the dumb snake before it gets a paper cut (squirming towards the letters): 'Guys are of no help at all.'

* * *

[ **323 DAYS** ]

It's been **28** days since everyone (but that moth) has last spoken with the princess. After a prank war between him and the spider demon on the **first 3** days, Alastor spent **6** days nitpicking the entire city about this unknown demon (to at least do something other than prod the indecent spider and groggy cat.) and the **remaining days of that week** researching a spell to open the bedroom door. He had to pick up a number of demonic languages along the way, reading the books in the library, and improvised the spells to bypass the spell. The spell placed inside his business partner's room is not an ordinary seal. It's more of a last-ditch effort from a dying creature. _How cute._ It didn't surprise him when he saw the princess hibernating. No one is immune to the Extermination, after all. _But it didn't make sense, which was what hooked him in the first place._ ~~The Extermination ended **10** days ago when Charlie suddenly went AWOL.~~

 _A plot to overthrow the heir? Possible assistance from Heaven? Empty challenges from the perpetrator in every picture show? Retarded rumors spreading across the city?_ Alastor found the entire ploy hilarious and sadly deplorable. Whoever this 'Antichrist' was, he should have known better than to fiddle with his source of entertainment. However, Alastor will deal with the nuisance later. Right now, he has to wake up the sleeping doll. The Hotel has lost a bit of its shine without its sweetheart. It took an albino snake, a visit in the Sunken Library and decapitating an incubus for Alastor to find the answer to his problem. He was rather glad the task goes in line with his usual agenda, but in a **grand scale**. This will be interesting..

..And oh! He has no ounce of regret playing this game! It's been **11** days since he **started**. It brought him back to the past, but this game was more _thrilling_. Just when he thought Hell had nothing better to offer him, he was proven wrong yet again. Descending deeper into Hell, slipping into the gaps where the ancient ones rest, Alastor never felt more alive at the taste of superiority and risk. These supposed generals of war, warlords and casters known to rival the gods, all of them dying by his hands. _What euphoria!_ Of course, this was all for Charlie! If it weren't for the girl, Alastor would have never known where these cretins hid nor the mundane routine royalty had. It's no wonder the Kings of Hell are rarely seen, seeing sinners as merely spoiled meat.

_"You're never fully dressed without a smile~"_ His staff sang as he walked up the stairs. The last hunt nearly had him, but the sad fool underestimated him _just like the rest._ Alastor smiled, clutching the _antidote_ to his business partner's nap. " _And if you stand for something, you can have it all~_ "

" _'Cause if it's real, your love will never die~_ " Alastor now knows the feeling of 'being high for two whole weeks.' The adrenaline in his blood has yet to fade, but his body is ready to collapse any second from now. He knows he needs rest. _Let them run like headless chickens as he drinks a good bottle of whiskey._ He knows his targets are slowly uncovering his identity. However! As mentioned earlier, this was all for Charlie. The fear in their eyes, their pathetic screams and the useless struggles towards death are simply a part of the package. He felt a tad remorse on his first kills, leaving good meat scattered on the ground but that emotion went away soon enough. Like Rosie always says, 'no time to dilly-dally.'

" _You're never fully dressed without a smile~_ " His blood is making a mess. At the beginning, Alastor cursed his wounds for not sealing fast enough (as expected from his prey's weapons) but he grew used to the pain. Niffty never asked about his condition and Husk was a champ for keeping secrets. " _You're never fully dressed without a smile~_ "

" _You're never fully dressed without a smile~_ " Alastor practically memorized everyone's schedule like the back of his hand. This is the perfect opportunity to go visit the sleeping princess and finally have her wake up. _Would she realize what I've done for her?_ Alastor relaxed his smile, recalling the female's stubborn personality. 'She'll most likely tend to my injuries first. How innocent of her.'

"What the hell happened to you?!" Someone called before he could get off the third floor.

"And what about you?" Alastor asked back, immediately pushing his visit with Charlie to entertaining the guest. Angel must never find out about his landlord's situation. It would immediately have the amazon on-guard and he wouldn't be able to visit Charlie anymore. Alastor faced the spider demon who **shouldn't** be awake at this hour. 'That won't do at all.'

'Cut that shit, You're bleeding. Again!" Angel hissed, not even hesitating to touch his arm and dragging him towards his room. Alastor could pull away, but this isn't the first time Angel found him as a mess.

*Thunk.*

"You trying to get killed or sumthing?" Angel berated him as he closed the door.

"Maybe." Alastor remained standing, scanning the room for the how-manieth time. He quickly spotted **Fat Nuggets** , a pig the stripper gained a familial love for. 'Emergency bacon.'

"Sounds just like you." Angel got his medkit out, turning to face him. "Come on. Remove 'em clothes and let's patch you up."

"Rather experienced, aren't you?" Alastor kept **it** in his pockets, removing his attire.

"You bet." Angel tapped his feet, wearing a PJs with a facial mask on his face. The spider yawned, but refused to let the radio demon out of his room until he's been taken care of. Had Angel toned down the sexual remarks and violating touches, Alastor would have found the spider endearing. "They got a jump on you?"

"No comment." Alastor offers his arm, watching the spider disinfect it. This may be the third time Angel spotted him injured, but this is his first time getting caught in the middle of the night. The radio demon only removed his upper half clothing as he has yet to trust the stripper fully.

"At least you're alive." Angel lets out another yawn. Alastor tilts his head, watching the bandages cover his skin. _He isn't sure why the spider wants him alive, but it's a sentiment nevertheless_. Angel moved away first, stretching his limbs before sitting beside him to patch up his chest.

"So why are you awake?" Alastor tries not to flinch, having hands clean his rather recent wounds on the shoulder blade and abdomen. Alastor could have done this later after visiting Charlie, but sleep was really good at tempting him these past few days. _Niffty scolded him for soiling the sheets with his blood. Embarrassing really._

"Couldn't sleep." Angel confessed, grabbing a wet cloth to scrub some of the grime off him. Alastor looks at Angel, not finding anything out of the ordinary except for the face mask. _It's a different brand._ Angel grabbed the roll of bandages and scissors, continuing. "Nightmares and all that shit."

"I see.." Alastor let's the spider remove the old bandages covering his last wounds. _It reminded him to take a bath later... Once Charlie's awake of course!_ Overlord duties, friendly responsibilities, pest control and hotel work has been a great cover-up for his fun charity work. _Thank god the scent of blood and decay is a norm in Hell._

"You are going to take a bath later right?" Angel stood up, not even batting an eyelash as he stayed in the same room with a killer. "Gonna be honest with you Smiles but you smell!"

"I'll think 'bout it." Alastor can feel his smile widen at his comrade's groan of exasperation. If Alastor manages not to sleep in the bathroom, Angel may have his wish granted. _Murder has never tired him this greatly before._ He stood up, watching the spider enter the bathroom to clean his hand, before walking out of the door.

*Click.

'What an odd feeling.' Alastor mused, shooing the fuzzy feeling in his chest. He could claw his chest to substitute it with pain, but he has one final visit before he has all the pieces. _He can't spend time dozing around and making a bloody mess!_ 'We can't have the main star get upstaged by a hooligan.'

"This won't do! Not at all~!"

'Right on time.' Alastor nodded to himself, hearing the sound of metal clacking and water swooshing. Niffty has never failed in her cleaning job ~~for now~~ and he hopes it stays that way!

 _"♪"_ His mic changes it's tune, an instrumental they heard months back. He was familiar with demonic choirs, as he is in Hell, but listening to a single female perform all of the voices was another thing altogether. That said female being Charlie, but the blonde wanted only her lover to hear. _He was just passing through._ 'What a lucky girl.'

"♫" He wouldn't admit it, but he has used some of Charlie's songs to get a shut-eye. When he gets back to his Manor, he should try reenacting the soundtrack with his furby organ.

*Creaak...

He somewhat regrets using the floor above his own as his shortcut into the bedroom, not thinking straight when he finally had the spell. _He could have used an unused room somewhere closer to his own or even a mirror to transverse dimensions for a short while._ Oh well! No use thinking of the past!

"Good night dear~ I do hope you're listening." Alastor walked into the room, plucking the ingredients from his pockets. He remembers Charlie greeting him **Good night** one time, but the demon thought it had the same meaning as **Good morning**.

"..." No response. Like always! _This won't do at all!_ Alastor sat on at the edge of the bed, tucking a lock of hair behind the princess's ear. So peaceful, so unaware of the comedy happening around them.

"I've met your Uncle today. A gluttonous insect if I say so myself." Alastor rubbed her ruby cheek with his finger. He can't wait to rub her cheeks when she wakes up. _A good stress reliever._ "I didn't kill him so you know, only removing what was necessary. His legion though..."

"..." Alastor chuckled to himself, showing the _cure_ out in the open. **Souls**. Not just any part of the soul, but the ◤ORIGIN◢. _Sweet-tasting shards plucked from the fallen and cleansed with their blood._ It took days before he mastered soul extraction, but measly bits will not satisfy anyone. The stronger the opponent, the larger the candy. _Yes. This tastes like candy._

*Crack* Alastor chewed **it** in his mouth, crumbling the outer layer of the gems. There are multiple ways to bringing the princess back to the living. One way is through a sudden spike of chaos, darkness and death. Unfortunately, that failed ~~or it might take a while before it reaches her.~~ The other, being in constant presence to corruption, sex and power. As much as Alastor's prepared to stay by the other's side, even dragging Angel for a card game, he can't have **anyone** believe he grew a soft spot for the dame. So he chose the last option: Consumption. Any type of manner, as long as it replenishes the energy lost within the body.

Alastor leans down, placing a hand behind the base of Charlie's neck and pulling her up. The last option was from his interrogation in the domain of **Lilith** and **Pan.** It was easier to break into and snag a couple of demons without anyone's notice, especially when the Royal Court is in flames (literally and metaphorically) from this so-called **representative**. The incubus, before his dying breaths, reminded him of Charlie's heritage. Charlie, with her innocence and aversion to sin, is still the offspring of two very famous demons.

"..." He gripped the back of her head tighter, pulling her closer to his chest. He first tried feeding the snake, it being Charlie's familiar, but the creature refuses to partake the juicy flesh or organs and even the souls of the damned. Unwilling to go down, Alastor took another approach, more *ahem* direct than what he preferred.

...

The disintegration of the soul by pure-borns are peculiar to say very least.

_The sweet tangy taste shifting into a rich savory flavor._

Alastor would be lying if he hadn't thought of eating Charlie right here and now...

... But that would be too easy, wouldn't it?

She would most certainly be a delicious meal, but she holds so much entertainment value.

_He's starting to not dislike sweets at this rate._

Each time he commits to this, he loses some semblance of control, conscious or not.

~~The urge to break, to control, to possess, to take..~~

Not even moving a muscle, this woman's driving him mad with temptation.

_It's no wonder Lucifer kept his daughter a secret!_

Alastor was better than this. He wouldn't succumb to sin until he's confident of monopolizing the entire thing.

Ridiculous! He's starting to think like Angel Dust. _What a questionable influence._

[A twitch, a flutter of a wing.]

"Take your time, dear." Alastor whispered, gazing down at the demon. Those white feathery wings continue to move, struggling to defend the body. _A move he's all too familiar of._ Alastor slowly placed the body down, tucking the bedsheets.

"As long as you like." Alastor smiled, wiping the trace of blood from her lips. As long as she's asleep, he'll continue to butcher ~~whoever he pleases~~ for her well-being. He will not allow their partnership to end so soon. He stood up, walking out to the portal he emerged from.

" _We're playing now~_ " Alastor allows the Mike to play/resume whatever tune it fancies, licking the remnants of his victim's powers from his lips. " _We're living the life~_ "

" _But baby you're never fully dressed without a smile~_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Husk shares


	5. Pleasant Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHE LIIVVVEESS!
> 
> UPDATE: 1/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs a huge update.

**[321 DAYS]**

~~**\- The day before Valentines, Princess Charlotte Magne woke up -** ~~

Everyone was surprisingly present in the dining hall. Vaggie recently finished every idea Charlie wrote for the month.

**The blonde started walking down halfway of Lunchtime.**

Today is the first day of the month. She and Charlie usually comes up with a team-building activity for the staff.

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap**

Right now, Vaggie suggested everyone play a video game console. It's a team-building game where these old-fashion folks could use their creative juices to think.

**She was barefoot, searching.**

Alastor immediately refused because of old man reasons. _Boomer._ Husk said he was too lazy to join, preferring to sleep on the counter instead. _Lazy ass._

**For someone. Anyone.**

Niffty was all up for the game, eager to hear why this game should be connected to the internet. Angel backed down because he's tired from yesterday's work.

**Tap tap tap**

Not wanting to tell them off because she did say this is Charlie's idea (and not her own), Vaggie was ready to back out.

**HALT**

**.**

" **So just the three of us then?** "

?

"?!" Everyone turned to the sound, staring at the newly-woken princess.

"Like someone said: One's company, two's a crowd, and **three** ' _s_ a party~!" Charlie sang, wagging her left index finger as if she's a conductor.

"Y-you shouldn't be standing." Vaggie was the first to stand, not sure if she should tackle her, kiss her or cry in her arms. _She's awake. Charlie's finally awake._

"But I got bored..." Charlie sighed, scratching her cheek where a band-aid should be. The blonde got rid of the bandages and kept her wings. However, Charlie's wearing an ebony dress that somewhat reminds her (and maybe the others will agree) of Lilith, but a nightgown version. Charlie noticed her intense stare, a tiny smile blooming on her face as they made eye contact. "You don't mind right?"

**.. .. 🎶 .. ..**

"Not at all!" Vaggie smiled, internally thanking Hell. Vaggie raised her plate. "I don't know if you can eat carbs right now, but want to try? Angel made them."

"Oh~ A bite won't hurt." Charlie beamed, taking steps inside the dining hall. Before either could come closer, someone snapped out of stupor.

" **Good morning, darling!** " Five more steps before Charlie could reach Vaggie, Alastor literally stepped between them. The moment shattered, Vaggie summoned her harpoon.

"Shouldn't it be Good afternoo-???" Charlie wasn't able to continue when the wendigo reached for her hand, tugging the surprised dame for a spin and away from the table.

"You look stunning today!" Alastor compliments the princess, reality shifting around them as the radio demon pinched her cheeks _._

[Vaggie almost loped that bastard's head as she threw her weapon, missing by an inch.]

"Now then!" Alastor stopped and asked, not taking a NO. "How about we catch up for Hell's sake?"

"Ehhh~?!" Charlie yelped when Alastor dragged her to an impromptu dance. _Fire cackled around them, the music filling the room._

"Al?!" Charlie asked as Alastor change dance routine, squealing when he dipped her. "Are you okay?!"

"Don't be a cement mixer and dance!" Alastor's smile looked different than the norm. Vaggie felt something in her twitch when Charlie reciprocates the smile. Alastor sang. "There we go~ You're never fully dressed without a smile."

"When will I understand you, Al?" Charlie might have eye-rolled but, Vaggie couldn't see it as the blonde got roped to another dance. The song between the two livened, everyone's clothes but Charlie's changed into something fancy. What Alastor did was add decorations onto the simple dress, laces, ribbons and flowers?

"Never! Not even a million years." Alastor humored the princess, now performing a waltz.

'You!' Vaggie found herself summoning Longinus, ready to end Deer season with this last kill, finding the male's real voice a threat. She doesn't know what this feeling is, but she hates it. Before she could raise her divine weapon, someone held her back.

**🎶🎶🎶🎶**

"Husk." Vaggie glared at Husk, his hand holding her arm. "What do you want?"

"It won't last long." Husk eyed Alastor. "Let him cool down. He needs this."

"Cool down?" Vaggie grit her teeth, watching the duo dance their legs off. _Dancing is not just for fun._ Vaggie hissed, trying to keep her rage at bay. "He's being too touchy with her!"

"But Al **really** missed Charlie." Niffty pulled out her sketchpad, clicking her pen. "It won't be long! We'll have her for the remaining day remember?"

"..." Vaggie sat down. She knows Alastor's been managing the Hotel's affairs better than her, needing to file majority of the bulk of papers she has not a clue to act on. Heck! Alastor didn't tease or make a joke on her performance or at her in general. 'This is temporary. (Vaggie de-materialize her weapon.) Temporary.'

"You think Al would miss us if we get confined?" Angel wondered, finishing his spaghetti. "I'm bettin' he will. (he points his fork at the dancers) Just not to that level."

"I hope he doesn't." Vaggie sat down. She is not jealous of the fact this shitlord is the first to hold and spend the first few minutes with Charlie. She is not. 'I am better than this!'

"You're smoking, sis." Angel waved above Vaggie's head as the moth demon grabbed her fork. "Don't go throwing bum raps just yet. If you'd just show him how great you are in dancing, he'd be dancing with you."

"Urgh! No thanks..." Vaggie wants to look away, but she cannot deny the spark in the room. _It's warm and fluffy, but it isn't between her and Charlie._ It's either her or Charlie... 'Is this fork sharp enough to stab the guy's back?'

"If it makes you feel better, Al thought of adopting her." Husk offered, finishing his cup of joe Angel made for him.

"Waw." Angel spoke up as both Vaggie and Niffty stared at Husk. Angel slowly clapped, grinning. "Two sugar daddies fighting for sunshine? I'm betting on Apple Daddy."

"You ruined it, Angel." Vaggie smacked the chuckling spider demon. _Alastor wants to adopt Charlie?_ Lucifer won't like that, but isn't he the same guy who crushed Charlie's self-esteem? Vaggie doesn't know how to feel with the new info. Vaggie muttered, confessing what the tiny voice in her head believes. "But that's sweet of him."

"Charlie's older than all of us." Angel pointed out which made Vaggie accidentally bite her tongue as she chewed her food. That statement is one of the first points Charlie told her while they began their relationship. _It's either Charlie's a pedophile or she's a geriatrophile._

"So Charlie can adopt all of us?" Niffty gasped. Vaggie internally hopes not, unwilling to make their relationship any more awkward.

"Who wants more spag?!" Angel cried out, holding the wok. "All of you? Great! Now shut the fuck up."

"..." Vaggie twirled the noodles with her fork, checking on the duo as Angel placed more pasta on their plates. _They're still dancing._ "They can't dance forever right?"

"Course not. Husk. Did Al finish his cup of joe?" Angel asked Husk who finished drinking ~~the contents of Alastor's mug~~.

"Nope." Husk set the mug back on the table. "He drank around one-fourth."

"Won't be long." Angel raised a thumbs-up at Vaggie.

"You're both assholes." Vaggie chuckled, taking a bite of the pasta. 'It's not half-bad.'

"Decent assholes." Angel corrects. Husk accepts the name, eating the dish Angel made.

♥♩♩♩♪♫♫♫♬★

"It's been thirty minutes..." Angel checks the time. The two demons are still going at it. They're even laughing and joking around. Angel tsks. "Can't believe Smiles got the stamina. Shit. I have competition."

"Can you not talk about **this situation** with a sexual innuendo?" Vaggie can feel the hot ugly emotion in her again. They're even doing a tango right now! 'AHHHH!'

"Damn it..." Husk stood up, scratching his back. "I guess we're all playing the fuckin' game."

"We are?" Angel asked, incredulous. He nearly dropped his phone to the ground at how surprised he is.

"Yup." Husk yawned, his wings flicked and swatted the chair to move to the right.

"REALLY?!" Niffty dropped her sketchbook, drawing the duo, few minutes back. "YAY!"

"What were you drawing?" Vaggie grew suspicious. Knowing Niffty, she always has something _shippy_ in mind.

"Nada! Nope! Nothing here to see." Niffty quickly hid her sketchbook, immediately escaping before Vaggie grabbed the sketchpad. "I'll prepare the lobby!"

"Come back here!" Vaggie yelled, running after the cyclops. Unfortunately, Niffty was too fast. Glancing the two dancing at close proximity, envy came rearing its ugly head. It was Charlie's reassuring smile that snapped her back to chasing Niffty.

'I can't.' Vaggie really can't stop distrusting Alastor. No matter what he does or what happens, this guy is dangerous. _Don't trust him. Don't believe in him._ He's a threat. He's going to hurt Charlie.

' **I won't let him harm Charlie.** '

* * *

Charlie expected a lot of things from a game night with her staff. A period where she can goof off with her friends and colleagues and not get judged with her choices.

_She just never expected her friends to act different._

> Alastor's three-hour-long song and dance numbers before the video game activity was tiring,
> 
> Angel being subtle in showing affection to her _such as helping her sit down or massage her shoulders_ was very sweet,
> 
> Vaggie's need to make her promise not to do **that** ever again as well as a steamy session when they both went to the bathroom during break was....
> 
> Niffty seems okay! All her friend did was make her scarves in case she gets _sick_ again.
> 
> Husk doesn't act any different.

_But this is good! At least no one broke down during her absence.. except for Vaggie._

She also didn't expect is to end the day feeling really tired from the video game, to the point that no one bothered making dinner and simply went to bed. _Never buy Vox's merchandise_. She also didn't think she'd wake up in the middle of the night in this odd position.

'What happened here?' Charlie blinked steadily. The blonde knows she and Vaggie went to bed so why is Alastor with them? Alastor hates touch. It's either he's too tired to argue because maybe(?) she suggested he come sleep with them or he missed her very much that he agreed with her odd request. The problem here is why she suggested such a notion? 'Must be because of his eye bags.'

'Hmm..' Charlie scanned her surrounding. Vaggie is facing her, tucked in a cocoon of blankets. _Her cute moth._ Usually, Charlie's hugging her bug but...

"..." Charlie can't believe Alastor is spooning her. She knows she should be thrilled to learn Alastor's getting out of his shell in his NO-Touch rule, but being in his arms when her mind is wide awake is troublesome. She can't get out without waking her business partner. Charlie carefully raised Alastor's arm from her waist, using her free arm on the bed to move a centimeter away from the man.

'Would they scream if they woke up staring at each other?' Charlie smiled at the thought. _She rarely sees these two bond over something._ Alastor's breathing hitched and Charlie froze. She waited for him to fall back to sleep. Charlie even closed her eyes as Alastor hauled her to the other side, away from Vaggie and closer to the edge of the bed.

'Hmm..' Charlie doesn't know how to feel with this. Alastor is willing to get kicked off the bed by Vaggie in this angle. Charlie sensed Alastor's semi-conscious, shifting her body up just so she could hold him to sleep.

"♫~" Wrapping her arms around his neck, Charlie started humming a tune. She recalls Husk telling her Alastor needs sound just to sleep. She doesn't know why, but it reminds her of her dad. To wash down the present crisis and pretend everything is safe and sound.

"♪~" Charlie felt the arms around her tighten, but she knows he's neither awake nor asleep. She sang the song Aunt **Eisheth** taught her, the lyrics about a family during the plague.

> A peaceful life with **Death** looming behind them. _Such blissful ignorance._ The song is quite long, enough to make her fall asleep while humming the tune.

"♬~" Thank goodness Alastor fell asleep after an hour. The fact his hair smells like strawberries today made Charlie hungry enough to not fall asleep.

"..." Charlie waits, basking in silence. Silence is a tune she learned to love in the castle. Days when her dad and mom leaves to do business, leaving little her to read books and dream about the world outside high walls.

"❁" With the male back in Sleep's loving arms, Charlie pressed a kiss on the top of his head and carefully untangling herself out of his arms.

'Aw~' Charlie covered her mouth when she saw Alastor wearing a funny sleep mask. _It's almost as if he's awake._ He's smiling, but Charlie doesn't know if the demon frowns during a nightmare or whatnot.

*Growl*

"☹" Charlie clutched her stomach, recalling the scent of berries. 'I need my sweets.'

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap**

"Who's there?" Husk spoke out as soon as Charlie got off the last staircase. "If you won't tell on me, I'll do you a favor."

"Sure-" Charlie turns to see Husk in a pile. Angel is hugging Husk, nuzzling the feline's neck while Niffty's resting her head on the guy's lap. Husk, for also unknown reasons, is giving a one-arm hug to Angel. _It's sweet and really cute._ Charlie smiles, walking closer to the wholesome trio. "I see you are a fellow cuddle professional as well."

"Don't call me that. Now what do you want?" Husk grimaced, but he's not getting out of his position. _That means he cares about Angel!_ Charlie quickly went to the kitchen for something to eat, running back with a huge lemon tart.

"Don't tell anyone I'm going to eat the tart in the fridge." Charlie sat on the stool, rubbing her hands at the tasty meal. Who would leave such a dessert innocently within the confines of her hotel?! An offering? 'Then I accept it!'

"That's it? Great. I won't." Husk tried reaching the remote with his tail, flicking his appendage back and forth. He gave up when Angel made him purr by rubbing his face close to the winged feline's neck.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, hearing an odd noise, curious if Husk can purr. She watched Husk scowl at her and she quickly looked away from him. She sliced the pastry with a knife. "So..."

"You heard nothing." Husk managed to move Niffty to a soft pillow, but he can't remove Angel. He sighed. Charlie watched him stand up and carry a cuddly spider with him. "Not a word."

"Angel would pay for a cuddle." Charlie remembers the first time she and Angel slept. Angel likes being pampered on bed, spoil him with the love he lacks in his soul.

"... No kidding." Husk sound resigned and also is that a hint of concern? Charlie looked back at the feline, gears churning. 'Does this mean the ship can sail?!'

"Don't start with me." Husk grabbed a bottle and sat on a sofa. He adjusts so Angel wouldn't wake up and uncorked the bottle. Charlie finds it cute how Husk grew a soft side with Angel in some odd way. Maybe Husk is a _Tsundere_? Niffty told her that word, calling Vaggie a _Tsundere_ one time. Charlie took a bite, covering her mouth to squeal at the taste. 'It's so good~!'

"Your pet's dead." Husk commented and Charlie perked at the topic of her familiar.

"You mean Ouroboros?" Charlie asked and Husk turned silent. Charlie quickly fixed her mistake. "That's who my familiar's based on hahaha... Not their name no siree.... Why would you plagiarize someone's name unless you got permission from them right? (Charlie took another bite.) Yep! My pet haz e special neme..."

"She called it Aurora." Husk helped and Charlie nearly choked on the crust. _Oh. Vaggie named it. Is that a unisex name? Crack. Who's Aurora based on? She should have asked but Vaggie was so craving for touch-_ Husk wondered. "You're not mad?"

"W-why should I?" Charlie coughed, beating her chest. She doesn't know what Vaggie told them. For magic-users, familiars are disposable most of the time. Familiars customized, experienced, pre-existing and passed down are those difficult to retrieve. _Memories could be wiped, parts could be edited, and attitude could get reversed._ Her snake pet is not one of those familiars thankfully. Her dad's snake, on the other hand, pretty irreplaceable but her dad won't admit to that.

"It's dead. Your pet's dead." Husk repeated and Charlie doesn't know what he wants to hear from her. They should be happy her familiar's gone. That means she's fit enough to move around and eat- Wait. Do they not know how familiars work? They don't. That means Vaggie did a good job hiding her condition to everyone or everyone really doesn't care about her.

"I'm sad!" Charlie took another bite to preoccupy herself. Her _mom loves her! She does! She's just busy._ _Dad? Dad doesn't have to bother. He's an important figure._ Charlie hears the sound of string and wind instruments, looking at the TV screen.

**["It seems there are no signs of Charlotte Magne within..."]**

"You got guts ditching the party." Husk chuckled and Charlie stared at the screen. _A party of some sort for who knows what purpose- Wait. Why is dad there? Also mom._

"What's the party about again?" Charlie asked, hoping she doesn't sound too clueless. Being unconscious for a whole month ~~or more~~ gets really annoying when there are events related to you.

"About some dumb Antichrist." Husk shrugged, but Charlie knows he's gauging her. Charlie is curious about this. _What about this **Antichrist** nonsense?_ Charlie stuck her spoon in her mouth, thinking. Husk spoke once more. "He's challenging you and all that shit."

"For what?" Charlie sliced another piece of this heavenly piece, looking back at it and away from Husk and the TV screen. "Did he visit us?"

"If he did then he'd be dead by now." Husk joked and Charlie wondered how he could joke that way. It's not every day someone claims to be the Antichrist here on Hell. _They have to be really strong to be one._

"Ok... How did you know he's challenging me?" Charlie quirked an eyebrow, finding that part funny. If he didn't even put an effort to find her then that means he's not good enough as representative of Hell once incarnated to Earth. She is the next in line to the throne. Ergo, their future boss. Charlie put another scoop in her mouth. 'There has to be a show of bravery and respect or the other factions will never ally themselves with him.'

"Talk shows, posters, other crap lying around." Husk's words made Charlie imagine the streets littered with colorful paper, jingles and people swooning or respecting this stranger. _Pretty!_

"When this Antichrist speaks, are you convinced in his words?" Charlie asked, actually thinking of checking on this entity. It's been long since she last met a person wanting that title. They're usually fascinating. _Power-hungry, calculating half-humans that knows Earth more than his supposed home Hell._ Charlie stared at her half-eaten tart. "Is he smart? Not just street smarts but brilliant! That would be hard to find out though... How about..."

"Does Al find him a threat?" Charlie knows Alastor is really good at deciphering his opponents. He must have a ton of experience on these things. _Same reason why her mom agrees with Vaggie about Alastor._ Charlie lets Husk think about it, giving him an explanation for her questions. "You see Husk. The reason why I'm asking is because the Antichrist will become the representative of Hell upon incarnation."

"The Antichrist must walk on Earth to convince Humanity to stray from God. They must be attractive which would be easily solved through alteration of the body, charismatic to reel in the crowd and create a web of connections..." Charlie recalls her dad teaching her dad how dumb the name is. **Anti + Christ.** The _opposite_ _of_ or _against_ Christ? Antichrist isn't an original name. Her dad's exact words were: _'_ _No blood of mine will use such crude titles!_ ' Oh sweet dad. Charlie rambles, "Of course, they should be intelligent to eliminate Heaven's intervention and seduce the Church-"

"You guys gonna let out plagues and all that crap?" Husk asked out of random, either ignoring the question she made or just needing to think about it.

"You mean Tribulation?" Charlie tapped her cheek. "That will be Heaven's work. Granddad has a history of erasing whatever displeases him."

**["It's been ten minutes and the Royal Couple is heading out of the door"]**

"God is a genocidal psychopath." Husk finalized and Charlie coughed (trying not to laugh). _She cannot deny that._ God's deed towards Humanity during Noah's Arc is a clear indication that he would kill humanity if need be. _Using a rainbow to symbolize a promise only means it's temporary._ _HE'll save those HE seems fit through his helpers and even then there's a time frame._ Charlie summoned a cup of apple juice, taking a sip. "A picky genocidal psychopath."

"B-but even in Tribulation, you can still be converted." Charlie tried not to smile, slicing her tart to a handful of pieces. _Stop smiling, this is not funny!_ Charlie takes another sip, trying to persuade Husk not to give up. "It's similar to Judgement day and **Purgatory**. You can still be saved!"

"You telling me we're all potential genocidal psychopaths?" Husk is either being very sarcastic due to disbelief or trying to make her laugh. Humanity **is** designed in god's image. Charlie refuses to speak, trying to calm down and be serious. _Not funny. Think of not funny things. Vaggie crying. That worked. That worked too well._ Charlie took a deep breath, using her spoon to scoop the filing of one slice.

"Anyways, the bastard's not in anyone's radar." Husk rubbed Angel's back, watching the spider demon relax before looking back at the TV. "Not smart. Got his balls kicked one time if I remember right."

"He's not worth visiting." Charlie concluded. _She won't court danger._ That would be reckless of her. She's also weak from last month's battle and Alastor's onto her. _He has to be right?_ 'Why else is he constantly staring at me?'

"Are you the Antichrist?" Husk looked at her dubiously.

"Pff-?!" Charlie nearly laughed. "No no no. I'm not. If I am then I would be on Earth by now. You humans are very easy to tempt."

"Why else am I here?" Husk can't blame that logic but Charlie finds her words harsh. She's starting to sound like her dad ~~again~~.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. Humans are really... complex and amazing." Charlie apologized, changing the topic. "What made you think I'm the Antichrist?"

"Your mom. Lilith. She's a human and whore.. Goddess." Husk carefully placed Angel on the sofa and stood up to sit on the floor. Charlie squealed: _Gentleman!_ in her head as he did so. "You're born from the devil and next ruler of Hell etchetera."

"..." Charlie lets the words simmer, thinking about it. _Why isn't she the Antichrist_? The Antichrist has a ton of similarities with Christ. That's the reason why thousands or millions of people deduce the Antichrist might be confused with the Messiah. 'Her redemption talk and actions feel like a savior's preach, doesn't it?'

"💡" Charlie brightened up, an imaginary light bulb lights up above her head. "The reason why I'm not the Antichrist is simple. It's because my objective is not on Earth, but on Heaven, remember?"

"The ending of the Antichrist has been prophesied, recorded and spread all the way to Earth. There will always be an opposite of something. It's your obsession, but a useful dedication to searching for weakness." Charlie hummed, happy to know the answer. "The Antichrist's duties and powers are focused on Earth and not so much on Hell. They're more of a face with some privilege than a brain here. In fact, you can kill them permanently here in Hell because of their affinity. Same reason why sinners don't live forever. This is also told in the Testament where Christ will come after the Rebellion of the lawless one or maybe the narcissistic one? I'm basing this on the scarce reproduction of the Bibles here. So hard to find. Like a needle in a thorn bush..."

"I. I am different because I don't have any responsibilities on Earth nor do I have influence on that world compared to most deities. Despite my mom's best efforts, I don't look attractive.. I look more like my dad..." Charlie pouted, hoping someday that would change. "My birth in Hell is not prophesied or orchestrated by Heaven. I also cannot die immediately here and in other desecrated zones. My killer needs to perform something and it's... Huh. I sound like a main boss in one of Vaggie's video games?"

"You sound like you have experience." Husk made a quick glance towards Angel who rolled to his side of the sofa, staring at grabby hands towards his wings. Husk lowered his wings, looking back at Charlie who replied.

"Everyone dies at least once in war." Charlie shrugged and she knows Husk gets her. _He's been to one of those human wars. He has to understand her right?_ Charlie didn't think he'd make that face. "I... Is something wrong?"

"You've been to war." Husk rubbed his eyes, staring at her. "You? Really?"

"Isn't the monarchy the strongest unit of the country?" Charlie asked. That's how Hell works. _You don't just inherit the title, you work and even risk your life for it._ That's why pureborns have a headstart in power, surviving and doing whatever it takes to rise up the ranks. _It's the same reason why her dad was fine letting the sinners die. They don't need extra manpower. However,_ Charlie doesn't like the silence. Charlie spoke, quickly wishing to change the topic. "Forget what I said. Let's talk about something else. Anything. Anything but this."

"Who were the other Antichrists you've met?" Husk asks, respecting her or maybe testing her. "And who killed them? Angels?"

"..." Charlie doesn't know what to say. She. She. She confessed. "I thought they couldn't die. Dad told me they couldn't."

"They challenged you." Husk turned the TV off. _This is one of reasons why Charlie feels bartenders know how to read the soul. They just say the right things no matter how terrible. Radio hosts, news anchors, interviewers and any role involving interrogation are great at peeling the defenses of the soul. Fine example. Alastor. Not so fine example. Katie Killjoy_. Husk ended. "You fucked them up."

"It was part of my responsibilities." Charlie doesn't get the hype. She doesn't understand the deal with the weird title. It's not useful. _Why are they always after it?_ Charlie found her voice cracking. "I always thought they were challenging me for the throne. I had to take them seriously! I have to respect their requests!"

"I thought the title came with a full package." Husk tossed his bottle, now empty. "Is that why you're asking? If he's the real deal?"

"Like I said before, the Antichrist will represent Hell. Thus, he must be screened before incarnation.. Dad is the ruler of Hell. The Antichrist will be his puppet of some sort." Charlie unconsciously finished her tart, staring at the messy plate. "Vaggie says I have no obligation to help him after cussing at my dreams but..."

"Al burnt your letters days back." Husk commented and Charlie heaved. "What are you going to do now?"

...

"Well..." Charlie doesn't know why, but found the candidate repulsive. _It must be something Vaggie fed her familiar._ A part of her wants the cretin gone, obliterated or torn to shreds and later to be fed to Cerberus- NO. The candidate deserves better. 'He will need to prove his place in Hell.'

> Satan, as a past Cherubim, must have taught his child the ropes. _The Royal Court is not easily impressed unlike the sinners._

" ••• " Charlie cannot give the privileges in a silver platter. Push these dark thoughts aside ~~and ask Vaggie what she fed her familiar later~~ _._ Charlie spoke, her voice too cold to her liking.

" **Absolutely nothing.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Niffty sweeps


	6. An Intriguing Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [For pwend °×°]
> 
> The Imp comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's time to explain what I did to each chapter, why the different POVs and why the title could have been called _When the Princess rests on a Coffin._
> 
> Vaggie symbolized pain and depression, relying on Charlie to get through the day (even when said entity can't respond to her). Same reason why Vaggie's always present in every chapter except this one.
> 
> Angel carries guilt, even if he didn't know what Charlie's condition is at the moment. The feeling never went away until after he does something about it which is helping Alastor.
> 
> Husk experienced an epiphany and didn't know what to make out of it, but his mind was quick to accept that _this_ happens to everyone, even goodie-two-shoe Charlie.
> 
> Niffty acted in utter denial, pretending she never saw Charlie at all. It was too soon for a friend of hers to die, after all.
> 
> As the last POV, Alastor had to symbolize either anger or bargaining. I decided bargaining since he's practically a psychopathic Overlord. Alastor technically hasten Charlie's recovery with his own bloody hands.

Aside from the loud morning wake-up call (where Vaggie's scream cracked several mosaic tiles), Niffty had a hearty breakfast made by Charlie and Husk themselves (Niffty also told herself to learn Italian to understand Angel and Husk's secret conversations better) before spending the entire morning sweeping the glassy mess. For some reason, everyone had a busy schedule for today's special day.

**[Valentine's Day!]**

"♫~" Charlie hums the tune played an hour back, dancing with Alastor's shadow in the lobby. It's just her, Alastor's shadow minions and Charlie in the Hotel right now.

> Angel got called up by Valentino to do an impromptu project. Husk went out to take a break, ~~but Niffty knew it has something to do with the growing unrest within Pentagram City~~. Vaggie left to do some very important matters ~~such as prepare a surprise date~~. Alastor was the last to leave, instructing Charlie to stay inside until he comes back. ~~Niffty found it cute how Alastor burnt all the mail behind Charlie's back and disposed all of the stalking demons surrounding the hotel.~~

"♬~" Charlie remains clueless to it all, smiling back at the grinning shadow as it tries to help her perfect the dance: **Tango** before Vaggie returns.

"..." Niffty lowered her sketchpad to rest on her lap, watching her boss get better dancing as the one leading the dance. Niffty doodled the poses as reference for her **_Pink__** _ **Static -** A Radiodust_ comic. A comic she whispered to Charlie's ear as the princess bent down after Alastor left to do some _business_.

> A scenario where Angel and Alastor got paired up in the event **White Day** orchestrated by Charlie to all her Hellizens! It is here the two demon's relationship blossom! Right now, Niffty's thinking of drawing Angel and Alastor in a passionate Tango scene. This is also when Angel acknowledge Alastor isn't a complete creep and Alastor realize Angel can dance really well! _That's what happened between Charlie and Alastor in their first meeting so if Charlie could catch Alastor's attention then Angel can do it too!_

"..." Niffty tilted her head, curious. Based on the blonde's steps with the shadow, Charlie's love for Vaggie is astoundingly pure. Charlie's hold was loose (somewhat like a hug of some sort), ready to adapt to her partner's needs. In fact, if Vaggie doesn't want to continue dancing then the end would have a melancholic finesse to it. _At least the retreat looks natural._ It was sweet and heart-clenching.

"♩~" Even when Charlie learned the more _sensual_ Argentine Tango (Niffty internally praised God for the opportunity to draw Alastor leading someone in this type of dance), the blonde could not duplicate the dominating nature Alastor had showed her.

> Charlie's response to Alastor's advances was of mutual respect which surprisingly changed the male's stance. Alastor held his partner closer than what he's used to (seeing that Tango always ends up in *nice* encounters) and Niffty can attest she saw one of Alastor's rare smile here. **Bad news, she's the only one here. Good news, she can draw the image.** This was an unexpected development, considering Charlie's just a year old in her friendship with Alastor. _It takes a long while for Al to open up so this is weird._ The weirdness begun yesterday when Alastor and Charlie came to the video game bonding activity. _The two sharing an inside joke about the zombie apocalypse._ Charlie didn't notice the shift of Alastor's behavior towards her, but she, Vaggie and Angel noticed it right off the bat. Husk didn't give a damn, but Niffty knew he knows what's different as well.

"♪~?" Charlie stopped halfway, looking towards the door. *Knock* Niffty also looked at the door, surprised at the sound. *Knock* Someone is actually coming over on the day of Love? *Knock* Charlie moved away from the shadow, wearing a smile brighter than the sun as she ran towards the door. _Her steps made a stuff toy squeaking sound for reasons unknown to her_. Charlie opens the door.

...

"Hello...?" Charlie's voice dropped volume by two, looking down at the stranger. Niffty quickly got off the couch, placing her sketchpad down to check.

"Hi there! I'm Blitz, the o is silent." An Imp, a rather confident-looking Imp wearing a black collared coat, greeted her. "I'm the founder of I.M.P. Surely, you've heard of me?"

"..." Charlie and Niffty both stared at the imp. Niffty knows imps are placed in the lowest tier in Hell, having the least privileges out of the entire demon populace. They're often turned into henchmen, extras, familiars, bait, etc. To summarize, no one takes imps seriously despite their sheer number. That's why there's a city dedicated to them, Imp City. Unfortunately, the city has the worst living conditions and scarce resources. Scarcity makes business risky and maybe this imp is one of those risky businessmen? Charlie asked, "Uhm... (Charlie glanced back to see Alastor's shadows growing rather demonic by the second, looking back at the confident imp.) How about coming back later? Now is not a good time..."

"Actually, now is a great time!" The demon held onto the door before Niffty could fully close the door. Alastor specifically told her to not let strangers in and if he knew she disobeyed her orders... Niffty shivered, she doesn't want that to happen ever! "You see, I've done some research and"

"I know who did **it**." The imp made Charlie open the door wide. Niffty nearly fell to the ground had she not held onto Charlie's pants. The imp was alone, no weapon in hand (but there might be a gun hidden in the coat). He has a smile that seems more theatrical than evil. It made Niffty think that maybe _he isn't a bad person._ Charlie took a step back, allowing the demon to take a step forward into her territory. Blitz continued, speaking auspiciously. "That's why I'm here. To deal with your unfinished business!"

"IMP." Charlie repeated, finally realizing that imp does not mean IMP. Ergo, an acronym. Staring into the demon's soul, the Princess of Hell gasped and her smile returned. "You're Blitzø! The one Stolas always talk about!"

"R-right." Blitz's poise shook at the name of the prince/overlord. He entered the hotel regardless, walking close to Charlie to avoid the claws of the irked shadows.

"I love your ad! It's really nice to the ears and _very_ catchy! I actually want Al to watch it but it stopped broadcasting a long time ago..." Charlie sighed, walking towards the lobby and snapping her fingers to prepare cups of coffee and pastry. Charlie sits down first, watching the imp sit on the chair opposite to her. "Do you need funds to run the ad again? I can help!"

"Don't mind if you do!" They both sat down, Niffty opting to sit beside Charlie as she stared at the questionable imp. Blitz grabbed the cup of coffee, finishing it in one gulp and placed it down to stuff a biscuit in his mouth before continuing. "But I'm here for **real** business."

"You came here because you're drowning in debt..." Charlie leaned forward, hands on her knees as she stared at the imp. Her eyes are more crimson than coal black, reading the demon's thoughts. "...And you don't want to keep pestering your friend."

"Exactly!" Blitz pointed at the fascinated princess too quickly. Niffty has a feeling that isn't the case. This Blitz person doesn't look very happy when the name **Stolas** is mentioned. "That's why I'm here to do your job for you!"

"And that would be~?" Charlie doesn't even touch her cup nor bat an eyelash as Blitz finished the biscuit and coffee supply placed on the table.

"Killing the Antichrist, of course!" Blitz grinned and Charlie blinked in surprise.

"How exactly is that my job?" Charlie frowned, pulling back and resting on the sofa. "Killing the Antichrist isn't part of my role as Princess of Hell."

"?" Niffty glanced at the shadows, but was surprised to see them gone. 'Uh-oh.'

"I knew you'd say that." Blitz pushed the plates and cups off to the side of the table, grabbing a folder from his coat and slamming it down on the table. "And here's your answer."

"..." Charlie picked it up, opening the folder to stare at grotesque and blurry pictures. Niffty couldn't see it because of her height, but she's sure Charlie's eyes shifted to its demonic norm. "?!"

"So...?" Blitz burped, satisfied with the snack. Charlie flipped through the files, the entire room growing colder with each second. Charlie's hands are shaking(?), horns growing out from her head as she gritted her teeth. _But not a single word._ Niffty couldn't muster the courage to ask for a peak, afraid Charlie might lash at her.

"What do you say, Princess?" The imp asked after Charlie carefully placed the folder down and slid it back to the demon. "Don't you want to get even?"

"I don't." Charlie reverted back to her normal form. "I know vengeance would do nothing but cause more violence..."

**"But this?"** Niffty now saw a different smile on her friend's face. _It reminded her of the portrait near the entrance, ~~the smile of the Ruler of Hell~~_. Niffty dropped her mouth to perfect O as the lights flicker around them. The princess' tone became warped: **"This is an ė̵̥̝̫̽͛̚͝x̵̢̦̃̈̊c̵̨̢̨͍͎̣̉̈e̸͙̝͊p̵͇͇̪͋̾̊͝t̴̪̻͌͊̂̏̕͜i̸̳̞̜̮̅̈́́̑o̸̠̼͉̱͚͊̊͌͌n̴̞͎̄̎̚!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but not the least, rage.


	7. [BONUS] Upcoming Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of hearing Moxxie's crap about their never-ending debts and decreasing clients, Blitzø decides to take a venture:
> 
> You either WIN BIG or you WIN ALL.
> 
> Time to visit the Princess ~~of Pride~~ : Charlotte Magne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last chapter for this story. ^_^

The lanky imp didn't want to do **_this_** now, but Moxxie and the overflowing amount of death threats were consuming half of his office. Business weren't doing well for reasons unknown to him. He was sure clients would come flooding in by the hour! _Damn TV demon fucking his advertisement airtime!_ So here he was, hiding on top of a nearby building and watching the Happy-Hazbin Hotel in a safe distance.

"..." The imp watched other mercenaries and aristocrats getting ripped to shreds by whatever eldritch voodoo hell magic the Radio Demon possess.

* * *

> **[- FEW MONTHS EARLIER -]**
> 
> The air is dense with magic and blood
> 
> **⌜ο διάβολος⌟**
> 
> "Holy shit." Blitzo whispered, hiding inside the now-extinguished remains of a trashcan. Everything higher than two feet gone poof, obliterated by a single blow of a winged entity hovering in the sky. Fortunately, he ducked just in time as the monarch's attack sent a powerful shock wave across the land. The imp glanced around, staring at the corpses of demons and angels alike. He's hella lucky to be alive. It makes sense everything's dead considering this was an otherworldly attack to kill the bitchy angels who ripped through Hell and went batshit crazy.
> 
> " **...** " A reed of thorns float above their head, eyes glowing with unadulterated **r̷̥̬̬͍̥̼̻̟̻͐͌ã̷̡̘̯̞̈́͋͜g̴͚̹̓̄́͆̽̄̃̒̐͆͛̈́̋ë̶̡̨̧̡͕̮̹͖̪́͂̈̈́̽̉̎̐͗̊̽͠** and all six wings out.
> 
> 'I forgot my phone.' Blitzo searched for his phone but remembered he left in in Moxxie's house for a free recharge. **CURSE** **HIM!** From helpless ragdoll to killer machine in a split second, Charlotte Magne made it easy finding the source of the magic build-up but difficult to survive without sheer luck and instinct.
> 
> " **...** " Muttering under her breath, the magic circles around the female faded away as she descended to the ground. The cursed reed halo snapped and pale golden hair reverted back to its static form. The blonde then grabbed her trident.
> 
> "..." Blitzo squinted, watching the princess walk away the area. A broken horn, missing arm and overall beaten image - _Better than erasure._ The imp evened his breath, keeping his aura and energy signature to zero. She did kill everyone in this district ~~or even more~~. The blood dripping from the Monarch gets absorbed by the pavement, repairing the cracks with spurts of lava spreading and quickly hardening. In short, Charlotte Magne's walking on lava with how wrecked the roads are.

* * *

"What's taking him?" Blitzo lowered his binoculars, waiting for the damn Radio Demon to get out of the Hotel. Ever since he's **surprisingly** the sole survivor who not only lived through the destruction of the entire fourth, fifth and sixth district of the past capital of Hell - **City of Dis** but also caught sight of half the event, Blitzo was carefully monitoring and tracking down what damnation is happening in the Royal Court. It's the same reason why he didn't want to use this yet because he wanted this contract to be his safety net.

**You either WIN BIG or you WIN ALL**

Contacting the Magne Family is usually the worst thing to do. Lilith has a ton of allies and Lucifer is the literal devil... But Charlotte was different. Digging up her burnt past brought a ton of numbers into mind - **_The Conqueror_. **_Only downside would be Lucifer possibly finding out._ If he played his cards right, he could get the Princess as a patron AND never have to deal with Creepy Mouth. However, like he thought of before, times are dire and Moxxie's being a nag. The possible contract is hot that it's no wonder there are a hundred of them all waiting for the radio demon to get out.

**[Valentine's Day!]**

It was also Valentine's Day for sinners and- The stag is out!

Blitzo quickly got down from the building, checking his phone (he brought it now) and slid down the stairway with a wooden board. He got off the board, accidentally kicking a demon off into a crack in the road but he'll be fine.

Blitzo ran, already having Moxxie search him the ideal route and timing to avoid the Overlord. He doesn't know how Moxxie calculated it, but he's pretty sure it's the internet. _Fan clubs are a bane and boon to one's existence._

*KNOCK!* Right on timing, Blitzo is staggeringly late which is exactly what he needed to avoid anyone from seeing him enter the Hotel.

*KNOCK!* He then dusts his coat, hoping to look presentable.

*KNOCK!* He brought no one with him, just to be sure the contract gets sealed and because he has ten minutes to make the deal before the Radio demon returns. _If he didn't know any better, it's that the Radio Demon made the Hotel a part of his territory._

*KNOCK!* The imp checked his phone again, under a time limit. 'Come on!'

*CREAKK

Curious crimson eyes peeked through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter focus will depend on the POV. :3


End file.
